Nobility
by headoverheels4HP
Summary: AU LJ A quest for three stones,a love to last the ages that may never start,A greed that may end everything, powers that may save it all,jealousy that can kill,frienship that can withstad everything, welcome to the story of Nobility. R&R please.
1. Prolouge

A/N: ok so I was in my bed reading Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix and I had an epiphany the idea for this story began to form in my mind and I loved it lets just hope it comes out the way I want it too. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Summery: In a world where status is everything, lives a young peasant woman, daughter of the towns' deceased musician she lives alone in her small cottage, with only her horse to keep her company. This is also the world of a young nobleman third in line for the throne and dreadfully handsome everyone knows his name. He lives in a world surrounded by people but in a crowded room he feels alone. A forbidden love, a raging war, will love conquer all or will reality kick in? Rated T and AU lily/James

**Nobility**

Prologue:

The golden sun was slowly rising behind the North Mountains casting a orange glow over the forest at its base, the sun light stretched farther into the small village that lied in the shadow of the massive castle, the whole kingdom of Abel was soon bathed in the golden glow.

But if we travel through the little village all the way to the edge of the town we will find a small cottage it's very little but cozy looking, it has a flower bed in the front and the back yard is the forest. To the side of it is a small stable big enough for one horse. Smoke curls upward from the small fire place, soon the door opens and out walks the cottages' sole inhabitant.

A young woman of the age eighteen, she is carrying a woven basket in her arm, and heading into town. Her dress is simple and off-white with some small patches in the skirt, but it doesn't matter she is still beautiful. The dress hugs her curves beautifully. Her slightly wavy, dark red hair is cascading down to her waist. Her porcelain skin is spotless with only a few freckles from her days of horse riding. Yet that isn't what makes her stunning. Her eyes are large and almond shaped, they are a bright emerald green as if the rare jewels had been placed in her eyes.

As she walks into the small town she receives stares of sympathy, oh yes, young orphaned Lily Evans is the talk of most in the small town. However, she takes no notice of the pitiful looks she receives for she is quite happy with her life.

Lily's mother died in child birth having Lily, her father was deeply in love with her mother and blamed Lily for her death, and therefore the loss of her father eight years ago wasn't a loss for Lily. Her older sister Petunia had married a lower class nobleman getting as close as she could to the royal family. She has nothing to do with her younger sister, Lily.

Lily smiled as she reached her destination, the towns' small library, nobody ever goes in there because most peasants never learned to read and if they did they didn't do it for pleasure. Lily's mother had many books and Lily taught herself how to read at a young age and enjoys it. It lets her travel many miles away having all sorts of adventures without even leaving her home.

Lily smiled as she ran her finger over the old dusty volumes in the library.

&&&&&&&&&&

On the other side of town lies a massive castle its highest tower looks as if it reaches the sky. This is the Potter castle, its stone walls are old and ivy climbs up the towers and rests between the stone cracks. The gates are rod-iron and made into an intricate pattern with a 'P' in the middle. The Potters had been rulers of the land of Abel for as long as history goes back. They are decedents of the creator of Abel, Godric Gryffindor.

You see the kingdom of Abel is on the north side of the land of Hogwarts, they get along well with the East and West who are their allies. But the south or the land of Cane has always been Jealous of the land of Abel. The king of Cane is Tom Riddle one of the most evil rulers the Land of Hogwarts has ever seen. The south is dark and cold, only creatures that thrive off darkness and death live there. Most people exist happily in the land of Abel or the East or West. Only the most uncivilized people live in Cane.

Brian and Veronica Potter are the King and Queen of Abel now and have been for many years. Brian is tall and very wise, he has messy light brown hair and hazel eyes his hair is frosted with grey. Veronica is shorter with black ringlets falling to her shoulder blades she has aged well with only a few lines and only a slight hint of gray in her hair, she has bright blue eyes. They have seven children.

The first and eldest child is a son, Andrew Michel Potter, he is twenty-nine. He has light brown hair that falls elegantly into his blue-green eyes. He is about six foot; he is next in line for the throne.

The second child is also a son, second in line for the throne is Daniel Joseph Potter. He is twenty-five. He also had brown hair but it is cut short, he has hazel eyes, he is slightly taller that his elder brother standing around six foot one inch.

The third child is James Tristan Potter, he is twenty-one and undoubtedly the most handsome out of all the sons; he is third in line for the throne. He has messy ebony black hair, and sultry Hazel eyes, he stands about six foot two. He has a grin that makes women weak in the knees and his eyes can pierce your soul, his spectacles sit on his long nose, they just add that quirky touch to his look.

The next child is a girl, Melanie Rose Potter, at age nineteen she has most of the men in the kingdom of Abel on their knees. Her hair is black falling in ringlets down to her waist; her bright blue eyes are funny and kind. She is beautiful and most certainly kind.

The fifth child is also a boy, Jonathan David Potter, fourth in line for the throne at seventeen. He has light brown hair that is slightly messy, and hazel eyes. He stands around five foot nine.

The sixth child is a girl, Rebecca Anne Potter, she's fifteen, she has curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, and she has a knack for trouble making just like her older brother James.

The last child is Caroline Emma Potter, she's the baby of the family and certainly acts like it, and she has long straight black hair and bright blue eyes. She is sweet and spoiled and her brothers and sisters are extremely protective of her.

In the massive castle James was walking down to the entrance hall he had just received a message that his friends were waiting for him, as he made his way down the curved hard wood stairs his two best friends came into view.

His best friend, Sirius Orion Black, also twenty-one was standing with his back to James talking with his other best friend Remus John Lupin. Sirius was tall standing about six foot one, he had elegant black hair that fell into his face gracefully, and his gray eyes were filled with laughter and mirth. He is the eldest son of the Noble House of Black.

The house of Black has been some of the main inhabitants of the land of Cane for many years, but Sirius detested his family and their dark ways so he ran away and came to live in the castle the Potter family graciously took him in, he and James became fast friends. His family no longer speaks of him but he doesn't mind. He had true people who love him now and he is happy.

Remus Lupin, also twenty-one, was slightly shorter than James and Sirius standing at six foot. He had sandy blonde hair cut to his brow, and ocean-blue eyes that were kind and understanding. He was the second son of the Noble house of Lupin; he had an older brother named Romulus.

"Hey James want to go riding?" Sirius asked. Turning around and grinning at the handsome prince.

"Sure let's go," James replied grinning.

He always felt at home with his friends and family, he could be himself, but everywhere else he was a different person, polite and charming, nothing like his kind, funny, confident self.

A/N: so in the next chapter they meet what do you think please tell me in a review!


	2. The Meeting

A/N:hey its the next chap...tell all your friends hehe..inside joke srry. hope you liked the prolouge there wont be another chap untill mabey monday or tuesday so that when you can be exspecting it...i think im going to write on monday or i might write in my note book while im at the hotel...i dunno but monday or tuesday will be the next update...enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

**Nobility**

Chapter one: They meet

James, Sirius, and Remus pushed open the grand old oak doors and strolled into the sun light.

"Where do you want to go on this beautiful morning sir Remus?" James asked with a grin.

"Well seeing as we never have before I say we ride all the way through town and see what's on the edge," Remus answered with a flourish of his hand.

The three men smiled as they entered the stable, they each went to their respective horses. Remus' horse was a light tan with a dark brown mane and tail. The horses name was Spirit. Remus stoked it lightly before getting on it riding out of the stable to wait for the others.

Sirius' horse is black with black mane and tail, its name is midnight, he also stroked his horse and followed Remus out.

James was the only one left in the stable; his horse was dark brown with a light blonde or tan mane and tail, its name was firebolt. James stroked the beautiful horse's nose and also mounted it and rode off into the pasture with his other friends.

They slowly made their way to the gates of the Potter castle, when they got to the city they had to trot slowly because the citizens are required to bow to the handsome prince. As soon as they got on the outskirts of town they began to gallop, the wind rushing through their hair, the feel of the powerful animal beneath them was exhilarating.

But James soon stopped for he saw something that caught his eye. A small stable fit for only one horse was settled next to a small little cottage. He stopped his horse with a "whoa" and jumped down, his comrades shortly following.

He sauntered over to the small, stable and peered inside. There stood the most beautiful horse he had ever seen, it was pure milky unicorn white, and its mane and tale were also white. It seemed to sparkle and glow in the dark stable. All three boys were awed by the horse and wondered who owned such a magnificent creature.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" asked a small feminine voice from behind them.

The three men whirled around, and there stood a beautiful young lady that took James' breath away. Her emerald green eyes where narrowed in suspicion, one hand was on her defined hip while the other was holding a basket full of books. Her dark red hair was falling gracefully down to her waist and her porcelain skin was flushed in the early summer heat.

"Oh we were just admiring this absolutely stunning horse, and wondering what lucky man owned her," James said his hand drifting towards the horse.

"Oh you mean Stardust," the young woman said staring fondly at the white horse

"Yes," James stated

"Oh I own her," the woman said putting down her basket of books and walking inside the stable, she began stroking the horse's nose fondly.

"You mean your father or your husband owns her," James stated knowingly

"No, I live alone my father is dead I own her," she said sending a steely glare at James her voice suddenly icy cold.

"Oh," Remus, Sirius, and James said guiltily in unison

"What is your name O fair maiden?" James said formally

"Why do you want to know, _your highness_," the woman said looking directly at James she would be a fool not to know who he was.

The three boys laughed at her lack of respect for her ruler.

"How about this, we race for my name, if I win I won't tell you my name and you go on your way and I on mine. If you win, I will tell you know my name and we will again go our separate ways." The woman said guiding Stardust out of the stable.

The three men laughed how could this woman beat James?

"Deal" James said reaching his large calloused hand out, the young woman took her small one in his. Neither of them noticed how perfect they fit together.

"I never knew you were so cocky, prince," the woman said standing next to Stardust.

"Not cocky fair lady, confident, so where are we racing too." He said getting up onto Firebolt.

"The meadow is about two miles ahead," she stated, as she hiked up her dress revealing long muscular legs, she got on her horse bare backed, her dress riding dangerously high on her thigh.

"You certainly don't respect your authorities, do you?" Sirius asked with a grin getting on his horse so he can ride behind them along with Remus.

"You are all just young men just as I am a young woman, we are the same, status makes no difference to me." she said with a glance backwards to Sirius and Remus. "Please count us down," She said looking at Remus

"Ok…one…two…three…GO!" Remus yelled, and they were off. James had an immediate lead the smirk on his face was cocky; the grin on the woman's was questionable. The young woman leaned farther on her horse. Horse and woman became one, she took an immediate lead. James' face was priceless, 'how could this woman beat him? Although she does look beautiful her long hair flowing behind her.' James thought.

He soon made it to the meadow; the young woman was sitting in the grass weaving a necklace while her horse ate the lush grass.

"I thought this would be a challenge" the young woman said with a smile.

"Wow" James said breathless as Sirius and Remus came up behind them all of them obviously impressed.

"Well I must be off, things to do," the woman said vaguely, she once again hiked up her dress and mounted her horse and rode off. James stared until she was a mere speck.

"Well she was interesting," Sirius said with a smile.

"Yes she defiantly was," James said dreamily

The three noblemen made their way back to the Potter castle, James couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful woman he met she had captivated his mind.

&&&&

The beautiful woman or Lily, made her way back to her house she can't help but think how down to earth and fun the prince was, he was very handsome she couldn't deny that, his windswept hair, muscular frame, and sultry hazel eyes. She smiled as she sat down on her reading chair and opened one of the books she picked up at the library. As her eyes began to skim the old fairytale, James' face automatically popped into her head when the book mentioned prince charming.

A/N: did u like? remember monday or tuesday for next update.


	3. The Land of Cane

A/N:ok so i hope you enjoy this...WARNING: murder, blood, and heated kissing. not much but i must warn you anyway...enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

Chapter Two: The Land of Cane

Many miles away from the content lives of Lily Evans and James Potter lies a land a land so full of darkness and evil the bright glow of the sun doesn't reach the dismal place. Their lies a castle, its towers rise high above the small city, their blackness darker that the midnight blue sky. No stars glitter the night sky, just a crescent moon hanging low over the dark castle.

The inhabitants of the small town are thief's and murders, and other common criminals, nobody dare disturb them when they live in the town of Cane. Through the many hallways, doors, corridors, and trap doors of the bleak castle is a room, it's immense and the ceiling is tall. The walls are a deep forest green, and the high windows that run along the opposite side of the room are draped in black. A massive fire-place was stationed at the left end of the room. A black wing-backed chair sat in front of it, the fire place was surprisingly not making the room feel any warmer; it only made the space feel colder.

A figure stood in front of the cold fire staring into its orange-red flames. Two people entered the room from the other end of the hall entering through a large intricate black door. The man was regal looking, his hair was light blonde and slicked back it fell to his shoulders. He was only about twenty five. The woman next to him was very pretty, but she had a look to her as if she couldn't care less where she was. Her long blonde hair reached her waist.

The figure in front of the fire turned around. He was tall and thin, his hips narrow and his shoulders broad. His dark hair was slightly wavy on his head. His dark eyes were fixed upon the man and the woman in front of him. He was very handsome his jaw was set and distinct his pale face spotless, his stature demanded power and respect and he got it. Or else.

"Lucius, Narcissa, how nice of you to come see me, you are betrothed, correct?" the handsome man said his voice deep and slow with a slight hiss to it.

"Yes my lord we are indeed betrothed." Lucius said bowing to the man

"What of your sisters Narcissa?" interest etched on the pale mans face.

"Bellatrix is betrothed to Sir Lestrange, and my other sister we refuse to talk about for she betrayed our family," Narcissa said a blush of shame across her pale face.

"Send your sister Bellatrix to me I need to speak with her." Said the man softly, he looked up his gaze locked with Lucius' "Thank you for your visit you may excuse your self's." he continued coldly, turning back toward the fire.

The couple turned and walked to the black door, their foot steps echoed in the stone room. They pulled open the large door and disappeared out of site.

A few minutes of silence and the door opened again. In walked Bellatrix Black. She was beautiful; her dark heavy lidded eyes looked straight ahead as she walked. Her ebony hair flowed down her back. Her dress was blood red, a corset top and the skirt fit around her defined hips and then flowed out to the floor.

She reached the place where her sister stood minutes before, "My lord," she said as a greeting he turned around staring at her appreciatively looking at her body with no shame.

"Come" he cocked a long finger toward himself.

She obediently glided forward; she stood a foot in front of him her eyes locked with his. They stared into each others faces taking in each pore.

The man couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward to him and crashed his lips upon hers. She reacted immediately; she wrapped her arms around his neck running her hands over his shoulders and up and down his muscular back. He began to run his long hands up and down her sides he snaked his arms around her small waist, as their kiss deepened so did his and her passion. He sensually made his way down her back creating fire on every place his fingertips touched. He ran his hands a little lower than appropriate and Bellatrix jumped back surprised, she stared up at him through her long eyelashes.

"Tom," she breathed pressing her hands up to his hard abs through his black shirt.

"I have a new name for you to call me, Bella" Tom said, placing heated kisses upon her collar bone, creating light marks as he went. He made his way up her neck lightly sucking on her pulse point making her gasp as her dark eyes disappeared under her lids.

He kissed his way up to her ear, sucking behind it she shivered in pleasure. He tugged the lobe with his teeth and licked the shell with the tip of his tongue, she gasped.

"Call me Voldemort," he whispered in her ear, she opened her eyes in surprise. The name stuck a cold cord in her stomach and she liked it. She looked up at him and grinned, a slightly maniacal look appeared on her usually beautiful face. He smiled back his dark eyes gleaming red slightly, their lips met again in frenzied passion, their hands roaming each other, memorizing each others every inch.

They pulled away in a disheveled state, both trying to calm them selves down while also trying to compose their looks. They took one last look of longing at each other as Bellatrix turned and walked to the black door, her olive skin glowing.

'She will be mine' Tom Riddle thought to himself as he watched the beautiful woman walk away.

"Call Sir Lestrange to me," Riddle demanded to the air

Ten minutes later a man walked in the large black door at the end of the hall his black boots echoing on the stone floor. "You called" the man said. He was tall with a thin face and a pointed chin, his mustache curling below his jaw. His eyes were deep set and black as the pupils.

"Yes I need you to do something for me Sir," Riddle said slowly and unconcerned although his eyes were gleaming a dangerous red.

"Anything my lord," Sir Lestrange replied bowing low over the stone floors.

"Come closer young man and let me tell you something," Riddle hissed, his face impassive his eyes glowing in a dangerous gleam.

The tall man inched closer to his king a nervous twitch in his stance. As soon as Lestrange was a foot away Riddle turned around to face him. "Your betrothed is very beautiful is she not?"

"Oh yes the fairest in all of Cane," Lestrange boasted proudly his chest puffing out like a proud peacock.

"I always get what I want Sir Lestrange," Riddle whispered as he advanced upon the tall dark man. Riddle pulled out a small sharp silver knife out of his pocket in his pants. Lestrange backed away in fear but Riddle merely made a small cut on the tip of the of his pointer finger. Drawing a drop of dark red blood on his finger, he also pulled out a white handkerchief out of his chest pocket. He also picked up a pair of black leather gloves off of the small table beside the black chair. He slipped on the glove on one hand, the small drop of blood was growing larger Riddle took his finger and wiped the drop or dark red blood on Lestrange's cheek then slipped on the other glove.

Sir Lestrange began to slowly walk away, but Riddle caught the front of his shirt in a surprisingly strong grip, Riddle took the small knife and cut across the other mans throat letting him fall to the floor, a few minutes later a pool of dark red blood was gathering around Lestrange's head matting his hair. His now cold dark eyes where staring at the ceiling blankly.

Tom Riddle stepped over the unmoving body walking to the black door as he walked out he called out, "Clean up the mess!" a few maids walked into the room and began clean up the blood gleaming on the floor. Their tears mixed with the blood on the floor and the whole castle was quiet. A wolf howled in the night and the whole town of Cane seemed to shiver.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the other side of the land of Hogwarts the sun was shining brightly into the window of a small cottage and illuminated the pages of a old dusty book laying in the hands of a beautiful young Lady.

There came a knock from her small wooden door, she got up from her worn chair and opened the door. Their stood a short balding man in a red ruffled outfit, he had a round kind face and what was left of his hair was gray. His hazel eyes sparkled, as he looked up at the woman.

"I have orders to come to the last cottage on the edge of town and invite the young lady there to the annual summer ball on the thirtieth of June as Prince James' escort, do you except," the man said bouncing a little on the balls of his feet.

"He doesn't even know my name, but sure I'll come just tell him to pick me up at seven, thank you," She closed the door as the little man bounded away.

Lily closed the door and turned around smiling to herself, she must go pick up a descent dress. She turned around and headed back into the bright sunlight and began to walk into town.

She made her way to Main Street, looking for a dress shop; she soon walked into Madam Malkins dresses. The owner Madam Malkin came walking over to her, "What do you need dear," she asked kindly a look of pity on her older face.

"I need a dress fit for a formal ball," Lily said smiling the gold coins she grabbed on her way out jingling in her peasant pocket in her old dress.

"Oh, I have just the thing for you dear," the aged lady said glancing at the beautiful girl. She went in the back and grabbed a couple of objects and went behind the counter and rang everything up. She said, "that will be eight gold coins hunny."

Lily pulled the coins out of her dress and took the packages and headed back into the golden sun she headed back to her house to examine her dress, jewelry, and shoes.

A/N: did you like it.


	4. The Ball

A/N: so heres your update, hope you enjoy it :D umm, sorry about the mistakes in this chap but my beta is back from vacation so she should be editing the next chapters i hope that doent put you off the the story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

Chapter three: The Ball

The thirtieth of June approached quickly, and the day dawned sunny. Lily woke up her Emerald eyes popping open squinting against the bright sunlight that was streaming in through her window.

She got up and went into her bathroom, stripping from her white cotton night gown and stepping in the freshly boiled water. She washed her long auburn hair, and scrubbed her ivory skin.

She quietly stepped out of the water and wrapped herself in an old robe. She spent the day pampering her-self getting ready for the grand ball. It soon came time to get ready; she slightly curled her hair letting it spiral down her back, she slipped on the silky dress and laced up the back. She pulled on the shoes; she gingerly sat down on the chair and waited to be picked up.

Soon there was an assertive knocking at the door. Lily got up and opened it and there stood James, a horse and carriage behind him. He looked dashing in his black suit, black dragon skin boots under his black slacks. His hair stuck up wildly but so soft looking, his sultry hazel eyes looked at her in adoration through his round glasses that were perched on his long nose.

When Lily opened the door James had to take a moment to catch his breath, her Emerald green dress has a corset top the back was laced up with golden ribbon and the front of the corset top had golden designs on it. The bottom of the dress flowed over her hips and down to the floor. Her shoes were just visible, they were the same color of the dress and they were ankle boots with gold designs. The sleeves were fitted to her arms and covered her wrists. The dress made her eyes stand out against her ivory skin which seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her dark red hair spiraled down her back. She was beautiful.

"Ready to go?" she said softly holding out her small hand

"Yes, Miss…?" he said taking her hand and placing his other hand on the curve of her back gently guiding her to the carriage.

She turned to him and smirked silently, he sighed as he helped her into the black carriage, it was being pulled by white horses, but not nearly as radiant as Stardust, Lily's horse.

They rode in polite conversation to the castle, Lily looked up at the beautiful castle closing her eyes and opening them again to see if it got any less intimidating, it didn't, she gulped in nervousness. James squeezed her small hand reassuringly, they hadn't let go since he had it to help her into the carriage.

They pulled up to the front the massive castle and they exited, hand clasped together tightly. They walked up the grand steps to the huge intricate oak door. It pulled open and they walked in.

They entered the grand ball room; it was decorated like an enchanted forest. The walls where draped with dark green silk, it was also all along the ceiling too creating a more intimate space. There were tables stationed around the ball room had sparkling white table cloths draped on them. While in the middle was a circular dance space. There was a full orchestra playing in one corner of the hall filling the hall with soft romantic music. On the tables where clear jars filled with glowing lightning bugs, they were also in the ceiling. It took Lily's breath away.

"It's beautiful" Lily gasped in awe

"Yes it is," Said James staring at Lily, "I have to show you to my family then we can do whatever we care to do" James said with a grin dragging Lily to the north side of the room where many people who looked like a big family stood regally together.

James walked over to the large family and stood staring at his parents still holding Lily's hand tightly.

"Mom, dad, this is…" he started looking at Lily, "Lily Evans" Lily stated putting her free hand out for the king and queen to shake.

The king and Queen eyed her warily then smiled and shook her hand, "Please call me, Veronica" the Queen said smiling, "and me Brian," the king said grinning that same grin that James has.

"Ok, well now I have to introduce her to everybody else," James said pulling lily down to the end of the line of Potters.

"This is my older brother Andrew, Andrew this is Lily" James said showing her to the beginning of the line. Andrew shook Lily's hand with a polite "hello" then went back to talking with his date.

"This is my other older brother, Daniel or Dan, whatever" James said with a playful smirk that made Lily go weak in the knees as she watched him. "Dan this is Lily," he said smiling adoringly at Lily.

"Hey I'm Daniel but you can call me Dan," the tall man said with a wink and a kind smile also turning back to his date. James dragged her down the line some more to a pretty young girl standing a little farther down and talking with a handsome boy who looked as if he didn't understand a word the beautiful girl was saying.

"Lily this is my _little _sister Melanie, Mel this is Lily," James said teasing evident in his voice. Lily laughed, "pleasure to meet you Melanie," "like wise," Melanie said.

"Lily this is Jonathan, Jon this is Lily" Jonathan smiled a quiet smile and turned back to his date too.

"Lily this is my little sister Rebecca, Beck this is Lily," "Hello Lily, are you enjoying the party." The little girl answered an innocent smile pasted on her cute face. "Oh yes I am thank you" Lily said a twinkle in her eye. "Beck what are you planning?" James asked accusingly. "Nothing" Beck said a mysterious glint in her bright blue eyes. James rolled his eyes and walked to the last person in the Potter family line.

There stood a little girl with straight black hair and bright blue eyes, she stood there innocently in her baby blue dress staring at all the adults dancing and talking.

"This is my baby sister Caroline, Caroline this is Lily," Caroline glanced up at Lily who quickly lowered herself down to the little girl's level. Caroline stared at Lily imploringly, "you're pretty," the small girl stated simply, Lily smiled "so are you," Lily said gently. "We have to go Cara, see you later," James said pulling Lily up gently by the arm.

James began to make his way slowly across the hall his hand on the Lily's lower back guiding her. He was greeting many people and smiling at others he finally made his way to his obvious final destination.

There stood the two men who were riding with James the day he and Lily met, the first one was the epitome of tall dark and handsome, he had his arm slung lazily over his date's waist. The other one was slightly shorter with sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes that sparkled with kindness. His date stood next to him with laughing at something the first man said.

James approached them with ease, "Hey," he stated as they approached the group.

"Sirius, Remus, this is _Lily Evans_," James said gesturing at each boy in turn and emphasizing Lily's name.

"Ah, you found out the name of the mysterious horse mistress," the man called Sirius said bowing and kissing Lily's knuckles. Lily chuckled she could defiantly see why he was friends with James. The other man named Remus merely smiled and shook her hand gently.

"Don't even introduce your girlfriend," said the woman who's Sirius' arm was draped around.

"Oh sorry darling," Sirius said giving the girl next to him a swift kiss on the lips.

"I'm Arabella Figg, since my idiot of a boyfriend won't introduce me himself." Arabella said holding out her lightly tanned hand. She was slightly shorter than Lily with light brown hair and kind brown eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Arabella, I'm Lily" Lily said shaking the young woman's hand. Lily turned around to talk to Remus' date but she had already wondered off to speak with someone else and Remus seemed rather indifferent.

The five young adults talked pleasantly, Sirius cracking jokes, James egging him on, Remus commenting with his unique sarcastic wit, and Lily and Arabella laughing so hard until tears came to their eyes.

Suddenly James pulled Lily by her small waist towards the circular dance floor, "Lets dance," he said quickly. He brought her to the middle of the dance floor and placed his hand gently on her waist his other hand in hers, her delicate hand on his shoulder. They slowly moved together to the music it was perfect, but their moment of perfect-ness erupted in one moment.

Lily didn't know that her sister had also been invited to the summer Grand Ball and had spotted Lily when she had first came in to the ball on the arm of Prince James Potter. Petunia had seethed with anger, her small blue eyes narrowing in rage. She had clutched on to the thick arm of her husband with so much force he had begun to whimper. 'Who does the peasant think she is' the horse like woman thought in furry.

Her nerves had broken when James had dragged Lily out to dance with him and they looked so peaceful and beautiful together dancing to the serine music. Petunia screamed in furry and made her way over to the couple on the dance floor. She grabbed Lily out of James' arms.

Lily was startled to see her sister looking so angry in front of her, Lily raised a questioning eye brow when her sister reared back and slapped her bony hand across Lily's beautiful face. Lily fell to the floor in shock. She looked up at her sister who had her hands on her bony hips her eyes flashing dangerously.

Lily quickly pulled off her shoes and stood up shooting one last disgruntled look at her sister and running out of the ball at full speed. She burst through the castle doors and out onto the grounds, she ran through the open gates and through the town ignoring the looks of confusion on the locals faces.

She ran all the way to her house quickly shutting the door and locking it knowing James would come looking for her. She hastily threw off her dress pulling on her white cotton night dress and fell into her bed the tears that had been threatening to fall burst through, soaking her pillow with large salty tears. That's how morning found her asleep with tear stains down her milky white face.

A/N: Like? exspect the next update in 4 to 5 days and i love reviews they just make me write more...hint


	5. The Doe

A/N:heh the long notes at the bottom please read its slightly important.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

**Nobility**

Chapter four: The Doe

The sun was barely peaking over the northern Mountains when Lily Evans was walking out of her cottage door. She had on a pair of brown moccasins, tan baggy slacks, and a white button down shirt that stopped at her navel. If any woman from the village saw her dressed this way they would have a fit, but no one was going to see Lily today for she was going walking in the enchanted forest, as she usually did when she was upset.

She walked around her house and immediately into the forest, as she progressed into the beautiful forest it got slightly darker. The trees were massive and tall, and their foliage covered the sky only letting a few beams of sunlight fall through the trees, illuminating the dust particles that seemed to shimmer in the early morning.

Lily took a deep breath takeing the fresh forest air, when she saw something so beautiful it took her breath away. A few feet away stood a snowy white doe looking at her through big brown eyes. The doe seemed to wanted to be followed, so Lily walked toward it, it began to walk ahead, Lily followed it deeper into the forest until she came to a large tree, it was forty feet tall and bigger than Lily could put her arms around, but what was at the base of the tree was what was most peculiar.

&&&&&&&&&&

James had woken up as the sun rose and snuck out of the castle walking through the sleeping town to the small cottage on the edge, but when no one answered his knock, he went in to find it deserted. His hazel eyes glowed in worry and confusion but eventually he decided just to wait on Lily. So he sat down against her door and waited.

&&&&&&&&&&

There at the base of the massive tree was a piece of parchment rolled up with a blood red silk ribbon tied in a bow around it. Lily picked it up undid the bow and unrolled the parchment and began to read.

_The Three Stones _

_Early in the beginning of the Land of Hogwarts lived a noted alchemist named Nicolas Flamel; he is praised for his making of the sorcerers stone. Few know that he made three other stones. Their names are the Blood Ruby, Living Emerald, Water Crystal. Together they create the most powerful bond in all the land, they bond together and the owner is the prophesized ruler of all the land of Hogwarts. But the stones are also powerful individually, the blood Ruby has the power to kill with a single incantation (Blooda incantatem), the Living Emerald has the power to bring any one back to life as long as you have the body of the decesed person (liva enervate), and the Water Crystal has the power to heal any wound (fillas healis). Together these stones may be the best or the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts. Nicolas Flamel didn't want the stones to fall into the wrong hands so he scattered the stones into three parts of the land of Hogwarts. The Blood Ruby is in the Northern Mountains and the only clue he gave to its location is: Red Glow. The Living Emerald is in the Enchanted Forest and the only clue he gave to its location is: The Heart. The last Stone, the Water Crystal, is located in the Eastern Sea and the only clue he gave for it was: Living of the sea. If you get this message you are the chosen one, Flamel was a very good friend of mine and he gave me the task of finding the person who needs to find the stones, the doe was supposed to do this for me, if I am still alive when you receive this feel free to come to me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lily stared for a few seconds at the mysterious paper until she remembered the beautiful doe, she looked around but the mystirious animal, had disappeared into the beauty of the forest. Lily rolled and retied the parchment and headed back to her home. She emerged into the bright early morning sunlight; she squinted her eyes against the harshness and walked around the corner of her house. There she saw James leaning against her door waiting on her to return.

"Hey," she said softly he looked up from the ground his sultry hazel eyes widening in surprise. It was then that Lily remembered what she was wearing; she blushed a deep red and walked over to where James was now standing. She pushed past him into the small house. He followed her into the cottage; her back was facing him and he could see the milky flesh of her lower back that wasn't covered by her shirt.

"I'm so sorry about that woman at the ball Lily, she and her husband have been banded from the castle," James said tenderly taking one step closer to the now silently crying Lily. James noticed this and he went and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She was my sister," Lily said quietly

"Who?" James said in bewilderment his brows scrunched together in confusion

"The woman who hit me, my sister has always resented our peasant life and always dreamed of living in the castle so I guess when she saw me on the princes' arm she just snapped," Lily said her voice cracking a little. James turned her around gently looking into her tear filled emerald eyes.

"Lily you are wonderful and everybody saw that at the ball, your sister is just jealous and she got what she deserved," James said soothingly, he pulled Lily into a hug, her chin on his shoulder. She soaked his leather vest with her tears but he didn't care he just rubbed her back calmingly. She soon pulled back from his tender embrace and looked into his eyes.

"Do you know who Albus Dumbledore is?" Lily asked suddenly,

"Yes, he's the head Judge on my fathers council and the only known wizard left in the land of Hogwarts," James said knowingly

"Well we must go see him, now" Lily said walking out the door not caring how she looked or the whispers that were sure to follow her like gosts when she walked through the town.

"Why?" James asked in puzzlement

"He will explain," Lily said already half way out the door

"Ok then, were off to see the wizard," James said with a smile and a close of the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the dismal castle of Cane once more we are in the immense room, Tom Riddle is pacing, as he yells to the heavens.

"I HAVE TO FIND THOSE STONES!"

A/N: you like? sorry on the long update and the mistakes my beta is somewhere...well not on the computer so...please bear with the mistakes and im doing the best i can on the editing...oh and btw if anyone wants to be my beta for now please tell me...also im being lazy and not typing up chapters 7 and 8...there written in my drivers ed notebook so if u review tell me to get off my lazy butt and type them up. also please review...five reviews at the least people or no speedy updates. :D please and thanks also sorry for the long note.


	6. The Quest

A/N: at the bottom read please. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize…gosh I'm sick of telling yall that so this shall be my last one…you know the deal.

Nobility

Chapter Five: The Quest

Lily walked confidently through the village her plaited hair swinging back and forth, James trotting along behind her. The inhabitants of the small town whispered of her appearance the rumors seemed to whip in her wake, "how shameful, and with the prince!" But she didn't seem to mind, she was on a mission. The castle gates opened at the sight of prince James and she walked in without missing a step, the castle doors opened ominously and they were in the same foyer as last night but instead of going to the right into the large ballroom, they turned left into a long hallway. Large doors with golden plaques were placed along the never-ending hallway. Finally they came to one labeled, 'Albus Dumbledore'

James knocked they heard a faint, "come in" and they pushed open the door coming into the most grand office Lily had ever seen.

The office was circular and the walls were draped with red and gold but you could hardly see this due to the book shelves covering the room; millions of books all different shapes and sizes. A circular stair case led up to an observing balcony, and a raised platform sat six feet in front of them with a large oak desk on it. Behind the desk sat the most peculiar looking man Lily had ever seen. He was wearing deep purple robes with stars twinkling on them, a similar hat sat upon his head which made his sliver hair seem to glow, his long beard continued down to the floor, and on his slightly crooked nose sat a pair of half-moon glasses, his twinkling blue eyes staring curiously at James and Lily.

"James how may I help you?" he asked quietly

"Well…err…sir…" James started but Lily had already started forward stepping onto the platform and up to the desk boldly, handing Dumbledore the ribbon tied parchment silently. Dumbledore took the parchment and untied it reading it his blue eyes got wider as he read on a minute later he looked up at Lily in awe, "Where did you get this?" he whispered in awe.

"The doe," Lily said in simple explanation,

"Oh my, I didn't think I would live to see this!" the old wizard said standing up suddenly his tall form walking to one of his many bookshelves.

"Umm…what's going on?" James asked uncertainly his brows scrunched in confusion.

"Well young ones…you have a quest to go on don't you," Dumbledore said tuning towards Lily and James a large brown book clutched to his chest.

"A quest sir," Lily asked politely

"Yes...excuse me but I don't think I caught your name" Dumbledore said looking at Lily.

"Oh, my name is Lily Evans," she said blushing at the wizard's intense gaze

"Well Lily, you are naturally the chosen one so you have a quest to go on don't you?"

"Chosen one?" Lily asked

"Yes, the doe chose you to go on the quest to find the three stones, you must go and find them because my dear you are the descendent of Merlin. You are a witch." Dumbledore said smiling at Lily, a look of shock at over taken her beautiful features.

"Wait! What's going on here?" James exclaimed frustrated, Dumbledore handed him the parchment as he read James' eyes grew as big as saucers, he was speechless staring at Lily as if he had just seen her.

"A Witch, I can't be!" Lily exclaimed finally.

"The prophecy goes as such; one will rise from the poor, a descendent of Merlin, an unknown magic folk, magic unique and mind controlled. They will have to follow the quest to find the three stones, and they are the prophesized ruler of the land. Made by the fairy Queen Melrose in 1845," Dumbledore finished

Lily was gaping at the man…James' mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Lily finally pulled her self together, "I'm a witch? but I can't do magic! " Lily exclaimed

"But you see your magic is special you do not require a wand you can perform Magic with you mind all you need to do is focus on what you want to do." Dumbledore said smiling.

Lily turned to James, a look of shock on her face; she focused on the large red book behind James' head. She vividly pictured the book floating higher into the sky landing gently in her out stretched hand, and that's exactly what happened. James looked at her in awe, while Dumbledore clapped his hands together happily.

"Well then, you should pack and get ready to leave first thing in the morning," Dumbledore said ushering the two stunned young adults into the long hallway once again.

As the door closed in their faces they turned to face each other,

"Well are we going," James asked after a prolonged silence.

"Yes," Lily said simply turning on her heel and walking back the way we came to the grand foyer.

"Pack lightly and meet me at my cottage with your horse at seven in the morning sharp and we shall get a move on," Lily continued as she walked out the grand doors, James stood in the doorway speech less as he watched her long braid swing back and forth between her shoulder blades.

"Ok…" he mumbled feebly although she was too far away to hear him, he stepped back into the castle making his way to his room to pack.

&&&

Lily made her way back to her cottage and began to pack also her green eyes blazing with determination. She was the chosen one and she was surely going to act like it.

&&&&&&&&&

A Black horse was grazing grass greedily in a large pasture; the horse was barely distinguishable against the black sky. The handsome Riddle walked steadily toward it, the horse looked up the red gleam in the animals' eye unnerving. Tom turned around to the sound of the rustle of fabric, Belatrix was running out of the castle doors toward him, he smirked silently as she ran up to him breathing heavily, he watched the top of her dress move with her deep gasps, he grinned.

He grabbed her wrist harshly, pulling her to him crashing his lips upon hers. She responded immediately wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands running up and down her back and sides. He pulled back and swiftly got on his horse, he fixed her with a stern glare,

"I'll be back, be faithful Bella," he said as he kicked the horse and galloped off.

"I always was!" she yelled after his retreating back, a lone tear slipped down her porcelain face, and he was gone.

A/N: review?hey theres some of that Bellatrix/Tom that one of you wanted, I hoped you liked it...I didnt as much I dont think my discriptiveness was working today so im sorry for that: ( but none the less this is when it starts getting interesting dont you think? oh and btw this was supposed to be fast, like Lily and James were thrown into this without a clue thats kinda the point, review please and ill give you vertual chocolate. : D


	7. The War

A/N:at the bottom

Nobility

Chapter six: The War

King Brian Potter sat in his office his head in his hands; he looked up at the window where a faint tapping could be heard. There he sees a pure black owl looking at him with its yellow eyes, a letter tied around its leg. He got up slowly, making his way over to the owl opening the window, the owl droped the letter on the floor and flyed off into the azure blue sky.

King Brian opened the letter and began to read the neatly printed letter, his stance becoming more determined by the second.

"Call the council" he commanded to the silence, soon twelve men in deep blue robes walked in and stationed them selfs' around the room including Dumbledore.

"What's wrong my King?" a portly man with sparkling brown eyes says from the front of the group.

"Well Mr. Davies I have just received a very interesting letter from no other than Riddle himself," the air in the room seemed to diminish with the tension that had formed. The king continued, "Most of you know of the prophecy of the three stones, well Tom seems to think that he can find them without being the chosen one and no doubt he will stop at nothing to find them, he says if we try to stop him then he will send his army of death to start a war." The king finished sadly slumping down into his chair.

Dumbledore stood up from the chair he was sitting in, his stance seemed to radiate power, un-demanded but gained anyway. "Your son and a Miss Evans have just visited me a few hours ago, she is the chosen one sir, and they are leaving tomorrow morning," Dumbledore said to the King. King Brian stood in shock at this news update.

"Call Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Miss Figg, to me please," the king once again demanded to the air, ten silent minutes later the three called walked into the office a look of confusion on their young faces. They bowed to the king at once and waited for him to speak first.

"Welcome young ones, you are now going to be given a duty to your country do you except with all your honor?"

"We do," they said in unison

"I need you to go to James' room, there you will find him packing I need you to pressure him into telling you where he is going then demand to go with him, you will indeed go with him and Miss Evans, your minds will be cleared once you find out where James is going and why, you are excused."

The three left the conference room more confused then when they went in, but they did their jobs.

&&&&&&

Lily was standing outside her door her foot tapping on her stone steps, her hands on her hips it was seven oh five and he was late. She had on a plain white blouse and a pair of her dad's old denim pants that she had tailored to fit her, they rode dangerously low on her hips, her hair was once again plated and hung down her back.

She rolled her eyes as she saw him approaching, strutting casually like he had not a care in the world, but her smirk turned into a frown when she saw who was behind him, behind him came a swaggering Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Arabella Figg.

As the four friends approached they could see the fire in Lily's eyes and the electricity around her seemed to spark. She pulled James aside yanking he arm, "What are they doing here?! She whispered harshly. James had the brains to look down in shame, "They forced me to tell, the know everything and they wouldn't let me leave if they didn't come." He said a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Lily looked over at the other three waiting expectantly for her approval. "Fine they can come but I'm not happy about it," Lily said spinning on her heal and stalking over to the other three, James smiling behind her.

Lily looked at the others in the group James, Sirius, and Remus were all wearing appropriate cloths; Denim pants, white or black shirts, and a tan leather vest. Arabella was a different story she was wearing a plain white dress her hair falling elegantly down her back, with a roll of her eyes Lily had changed Arabella's cloths. She now wore some tan slacks and a black blouse, her hair was tied up in a high bun on her head with a crimson ribbon with a few tendrils framing her face. Everyone was impressed with this bit of wand-less magic.

Sirius was deeply impressed and showed his appreciation when he grabbed Arabella by the waist crashing his lips upon hers kissing her deeply. Lily grinned, "Hem, hem" the couple broke off abruptly at Remus' interruption. The two had the decency to blush as the other three stared at them vaguely amused.

"anyway, we need to look for the stones as you all know," Lily started staring at her new comrades faces, " I think we should look for the Living Emerald first since it's supposedly in the forest," Lily said taking out the old parchment out of her pocket. "Then the Blood Ruby because the mountains are the next closest and last the Water Crystal in the Eastern Sea," Lily finished stuffing the parchment back into her jeans pocket.

The other four looked at her respectfully they knew she was the leader on this mission, they all nodded.

"Well to the heart of the forest shall we," Lily said picking up her sack and walking confidently into the forest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wind whipped at the black tresses upon Riddles face, the powerful black horse moved gracefully beneath him as he rode across the land of Hogwarts, he was going to find those stones but first he had an appointment with the king of Able.

A/N: sorry it's so short but its sort of a filler chapter and I hate those, hope you enjoyed anyway. also hey its my birthday so wish me a happy one. :D also check out the pics on my profile of some of the charicters. have a good one. :D


	8. The Battle

A/N:check the bottom.

Nobility

Chapter seven: The Battle

Once again we find king Brian in his study pacing the worn red and gold carpet, his eyes were unfocused and a faint mumbling was coming from his mouth. He was preparing him self to face one of the most feared rulers in Hogwarts history.

"King Tom Riddle," a voice boomed from the cracks in the castle walls, the king quickly sat down behind his desk right as the doors to his study banged open.

There he stood, a silent elegance around him, his cold eyes sweeping the study distastefully, his mouth turned into a cruel smirk as he sat down in the chair provided, he lounged back; looking like a large black cat.

King Brian stared at Riddle over his wire-rimmed glasses; his usually kind hazel eyes were hard and cold as he stared at his enemy.

Riddle was staring out the window when he spoke, "King Brian, your kingdom is so…" he pierced Brain with his black stare, "…bright," he finished, turning his head back to the large window.

"Riddle yours is so…" Riddle turned his head sharply towards the other king, "…dark," Riddles' eyes flashed dangerously as his mouth lifted into a cruel sneer.

Their voices seemed to echo over and over in the cold silence.

"Well then, back to business as you know I plan on obtaining the Prophesized Three stones," Riddle turned back to the window his body radiating coldness. "If I were you I wouldn't try to stop me." Riddle stood up swiftly stretching lazily, again reminding King Brian of a large black cat. King Riddle began to walk toward the door as if the conversation was over.

King Brian stood up quickly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, because my men are ready to fight right now." Riddle whipped around swiftly, " I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," he said grinning slightly, he pulled back his sleeve revealing a black inked drawing of a snake protruding grotesquely from the mouth of a skull. He put a long pale finger to the ink and pressed; a maniac grin pulling his mouth.

"my dark army will be here within ten minutes we expect you to have your light army ready to fight," Riddle said as he walked out of the office to go meat his army.

"READY THE TROOPS!" King Brian shouted as he sprinted out of his office to meet his army.

&&&&&&

Twenty minutes later, the two armies where in the courtyard in front of the Potter castle lined up ready to fight.

The two armies contrasted against each other, the light army was dressed in red, gold, and white, they were standing regally ready to fight for their land.

The dark army was in colors of dark green, black, and silver, they were standing hunched and snarling ready to kill, filled with murders the dark army was mean, but the light was true and brave and that beats dark any day.

A pure trumpet note sounded through the tension, a second of silence, a battle yell, and it began.

&&&&&&&

Four hours later the battle was over, blood stained the green grass crimson, and bodies lay upon the earth, cold and dead. Townspeople and castle workers had been sent to dispose of the bodies.

The light side had won, but not with much satisfaction. Riddle had escaped when he realized the light army was winning, some of his followers fled like their master, some were taken captive, most were dead. Tears fell as the entire town seemed to sigh.

&&&&&&&

Bellatrix Black screamed in frustration her shrill yell echoed through out the cold castle, bouncing off the stone walls.

'They had a battle and no one cares to inform her!' she thought angrily slamming her had on her study desk.

Another shriek burst from her ruby red lips, busting through the silence. Her black hair was slightly disheveled, and her dress ruffled.

She squeezed the empty glass whiskey bottle tightly in frustration, the bottle burst and glass rained over her hand.

One piece cut her palm, she watched as the blood leaked through her skin bubbling up slightly. She sat down wearily, still watching the blood seep through and run down her hand like a crimson stream. She slowly wiped the blood off her hand, as she stared at the road far below her, looking for her twisted lover.

A/N: short I know but eventful right? Don't hate me, because I love you and your reviews. (Although I wish I had a few more...) btw, check out the pics on my profile of the charicters in Nobility, my favorites i picked out are the ones of Lily and Belatrix i think a captured them really well, most of the pics are clebs but i think they work...i dont like James pic but w/e the guy is fine. :D review please and if you have any ideas i would love em...be nice. the next chapter is short too, but i belive the next one is pretty long but i still need to type it up.

; D


	9. The Heart

A/N:bottom...

Nobility

Chapter eight: The Heart

"So then the apple said to the…"

Lily whirled around suddenly, her eyes sparkling, a grin begging to be let free across her lips. "Sirius Black, if you tell one more awful joke I swear you will regret the day you ever became a man." She turned back quickly her grin finally tugging up her lips as she heard the ringing laughing coming from her companions.

Sirius crossed his arms like a child and silently sulked.

Lily walked on grinning when she felt her foot catch, she was falling quickly. The root of a tree had tripped her, she saw the cold hard earth coming closer, she shut her eyes quickly waiting for the impact of the ground but it never came. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her securely to her feet, she opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes met deep hazel and she felt like she was drowning, she pulled away from his strong embrace.

"Thank you James," she whispered

"My pleasure Lily," he said back, his breath tickling her lips.

She pulled out of his arms, blushing slightly, the other three were smirking knowingly in the back ground.

Lily looked at the root that had caused the embarrassing scene when her eyes widened in amazement. There stood the largest tree any of them had ever seen; it was three hundred feet tall and at least seventy five across. But the size isn't what captured you most, all over the tree was hearts with initials carved in them.

"My mother used to tell me stories about this tree, they call it the tree of love, and people come from all over to carve their love in the tree. It's the oldest in all of Hogwarts." Arabella said staring at the monstrous tree.

"So it lives off the love?" Remus asked curiously

"pretty much," Arabella said her eyes still glued dreamily to the tree.

"Well in that case," Sirius said, taking a pocket knife out of his slacks and walked over to the tree. A few minutes later he stepped back to reveal a heart with the initials SB+AF in the middle.

Arabella ran over to him and jumped in his arms kissing him passionately.

The other three grinned slightly and rolled their eyes, a second later camp had been set and a fire stared. Lily looked pleased with herself and the others looked impressed, she had been getting better with her mind magic all the time.

&&&&&

Lily laid on her wool blanket her head at the base of the tree later that night, she watched as the stars seemed to dance across the sky and she slowly fell into a deep slumber.

As Lily's breath became slow and even, someone got up and walked over to where she lay. At the base of the tree beside where Lily's' head was resting they began to carve. When they were finished they tip-toed back to their designated blanket and fell promptly asleep.

&&&&&

When Lily woke up the next morning the first thing she noticed was that everyone else was still asleep. Remus was snoring lightly a peaceful look on his face, Sirius and Arabella had their hands intertwined sweetly, lastly was James he was breathing deeply his mouth slightly opened, his glasses on the end of his long nose. Lily smiled; for the first time in her life she had friends.

She looked at the love tree again, and noticed something that wasn't there yesterday, there at the base of the tree where her head had just lain was a heart and carved into it were the initials JP+LE. Lily looked back at the sleeping James and back again to the inscription.

Lily's eyes swirled with happiness, a pressure built up in her stomach making her smile; suddenly the ground began to shake the others who were sleeping jumped up quickly. There on the tree was a door, Lily looked back at her friends and back again at the door, she pushed the door slightly and gasped at what she saw inside.

A/N: haha cliffie, I am so mean. :D Review for love! ok so yeah i was gunna update tommorow but ya know i dicided to be nice but only for a couple of reviews! i love the feedback and i know yall hate it when authors beg but when you write you know it means the world...anywhoo have an awsome day check out the pics on my profile...ummm know it was short but i promise chapter nine is longer. and chapter ten has some L/J action so yall have that to look forward to, well enough with my author ramblings and on with the reviewing please. : D


	10. The Emerald

**Nobility **

Chapter nine: The Emerald

Lily gasped at what she saw… Inside the tree was a large circular room. Clear crystals covered the dark wood walls, giving the room a dreamlike sparkle. In the middle of the room, a small, dry, cracked, old stone fountain laid, no water pouring from it but with a small green stone residing in its center that Lily knew to be the Living Emerald.

Lily didn't notice the other four gasp in amazement behind her; she only had eyes for the slightly glowing stone. She reached her hand out to grab it, but she found she couldn't. A clear force was preventing her from taking the stone.

Then, Lily got an idea. She slowly extended her arm outward, her palm facing the ceiling, as she pictured the stone rising out of the dry fountain and dropping gently into her hand. Surprisingly, that's exactly what happened. Flamel had made it so only one who could perform mind magic could get the stone; the chosen one.

The second the stone touched Lily's hand, it began to glow greener and brighter than before. Lily's skin began to glow like moonlight, her hair flying around her face. Her eyes drifted closed as she slowly began to rise in the air, James running forward in concern but finding himself restrained by Remus. The four stared at the slowly rising Lily.

Lily's clothes were whipping around her as if an invisible wind was swirling about; her hair looked like fire, the auburn locks licking her moonlight skin. Her eyes were still closed but you could picture the glowing green that lay behind them. Suddenly light burst from Lily's enclosed fist where the stone resided. The light was blinding like golden sunlight surrounding Lily's body, and the others were forced to shield their eyes against it.

Just as soon as it had begun, it stopped; Lily curled up on the ground like a fallen angel. James was the first to run forward and laid Lily's head in his lap, running his fingers through the soft waves of her hair soothingly.

Her eyes fluttered open causing James and the others who had crowded around her to gasp in shock. Lily's eyes where glowing bright, pure, emerald green; brighter than the stone that she had held in her hand, Lily blinked and they were back to their original green.

Lily opened her closed fist slowly, but nothing was there. She slowly began to panic searching the ground for the lost jewel.

"Lily…" Remus said softly

The red head turned her head sharply, fixing him with a glare. He flinched away lightly but held his ground.

"The power, it's in your eyes," Remus finished quietly

Lily looked at him in confusion.

Lily slowly turned to the cracked dry fountain, "_Liva enervate" _Lily said clearly.

The old fountain began to flow pure, crystal water from its unknown depths. Lily stared at her reflection for a moment before running out of the tree, sitting down on a large root, and staring blankly ahead. Everyone was silent as they filed out of the tree, before turning around to find that the door was gone.

Lily held her head in her hands with a sigh.

"Lily, how did the door get there?" Remus asked.

The distressed woman looked up at her friends and her gaze traveled unknowingly to James. "I woke up and saw something that made me feel happy…and loved." She replied wearily.

Remus' eyes lit up. "Don't you see!" he began to pace back and forth across the earth, "Lily looked at the tree and saw something that made her feel loved; the tree knew the chosen ones' heart, so it opened. We all saw what happened in there; the stone transferred its powers to Lily! Flamel didn't mean the heart of the forest, he meant where the heart is…the love tree!" Remus finished panting slightly

The others stared at Remus incredulously; Lily smiled and stood up slowly.

"Thanks Remus," she said giving him a small smile. Lily walked around the tree where her bed laid and lay down gently, falling into a light sleep. The last thing she saw was the initials JP+LE with a heart around it; she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

&&&&&&&

Dust kicked up around the ebony horse's hoofs, leaving a trail behind.

Bellatrix awoke with a start, immediately staring down the dirt road for her lover; A black speck was coming closer, a cloud of dust following close behind.

Bellatrix ran into her wash room. Grabbing a mint leaf, she quickly threw it in her mouth and chewed. Running a brush through her long black locks, she spit the mint out unceremoniously and began to run down to the entrance hall.

Riddle threw open the doors, his eyes immediately falling on Bellatrix who stood at the bottom of the stairs. She wore a tight black bodice over a form fitting black dress that flowed over the curve of her hips and onto the floor." Tom noticed she was breathing heavily and he smirked as he watched the rise and fall of her breasts with each gasping breath.

He took four swift strides over to her, pulling her to him roughly and crashing his lips onto hers hungrily. She moaned, taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss Riddle thrust his tongue inside her mouth. He pulled her even closer to his body, one hand on the small of her back, the other tangled deep within her thick ebony locks, trying to pull her closer.

He pulled away slightly and bit her bottom lip, drawing a droplet of blood. He sucked eagerly like a starved vampire on her bottom lip; Bellatrix felt her knees buckle as she dug her nails into his shoulders, wrinkling the black shirt he had on. He began to kiss and suck down her neck, each bite bringing Bellatrix closer to falling on the floor. He gently sucked on the swell of her breast finally bringing Bellatrix down as she fell to her knees on the floor, panting heavily.

Riddle looked down at her slightly shaking body; he rolled his eyes and turned swiftly on his heel to stride into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Bellatrix had tears flowing down her flushed cheeks and she heaved a little as she got to her feet.

He had her in the palm of his hand, but for some reason, that's exactly where she liked to be. Her only fear was being replaced… And that's what scared her the most.

A/N: okay, so I got a BETA finally and she is cool so yeah thanks Jessie for all your help one this chapter! anywhoo, does the last sentence bring forshadowing?? mabey...so did you like it? if you did review, i would appreciate it so much, reviews make me feel loved. sorry on the over due i try to update every 4 to 5 days but my computer was down so i didnt have a chance i read like 10 books im not even kidding i was so bored w/o fanfiction. any way this was a little longer that usual so yeah, review to make a poor author feel loved.


	11. The Shock

Nobility

Chapter ten: The Shock

Early the next morning, Lily found herself awake and watching the sun rise slowly between two large mountains in the distance, the rays stretching to turn the sky a light pink color. She stayed that way until she felt someone take a seat by her side. She turned her head only to have a two golden hazel eyes meet her own emerald pair.

"James…" Lily started. "I'm scared. If the power of the Living Emerald is in me, then it's a part of me and I have a feeling that I'm going to have to learn to control it. But… the blood ruby kills people! What if I get mad and… and…" She trailed off, her eyes beginning to water at the unspoken thought.

The black haired man wrapped an arm around Lily's waist, pulling her closer to his warm side. "Lily, if you do something you don't mean to, you can bring them back. You have that power too, you know," he said with a gentle smile.

"James, you're brilliant," Lily said with a smile before turning to the small dead tree next to them. "_Liva enervate."_ The tree began to grow until it cast a shadow over the young adults' heads.

Lily turned back to the rising sun, her eyes staring blankly ahead, as she ignored the fire coursing through her body where James' hand was resting on her waist.

James in the meanwhile, was staring at the lovely red head who chose that moment to sneak a glance from the corner of her eye. She then proceeded to smile brightly at him, a gesture that took his breath away.

She turned to him fully this time, her green eyes boring into his. James found himself leaning forward slightly and pressing his lips gently to hers. They both gasped at the shock that ran through their bodies.

James pulled her closer into his warm embrace, and gently nipped at her bottom lip.

The red head gasped and stood up quickly, her eyes wide and searching. She turned and gave him one last glance before, in a flash of swirling fire and moonlight skin, she took off.

James stared after her rapidly disappearing form until he could see her no longer. He put his head in his hands and looked at the ground beneath him, wishing desperately that he could sink into it.

Lily was running, running like a forest spirit, her legs flashing pale amongst the dark foliage, her hair whipping behind her like wild fire.

But then she wasn't. She was a fallen angel, a little girl in overalls with red pigtails, crying because she fell off her horse.

Lily was crying, her head between her knees, sobbing, convulsing heart wrenching sobs that shook her to the very core.

Then there was a hand, a small feminine hand rubbing her back soothingly. Lily's sobs soon became grieving chokes. It was then that she looked up into the dark eyes of her protector. Both girls stood up and Lily gave Arabella a grateful hug. They both walked back to camp in silence, a bond of friendship growing with each step they took.

The two girls made it back to camp just as the sun fully emerged from between the two large mountains, bathing the distant valley in a red glow.

Suddenly, Lily stopped dead in her tracks, mumbling two words before collapsing to the ground in a dead faint.

"Red glow."

A/N: so you all hate me becuase this chapter was so short. but im really sorry im doing the best i can. i hope you liked it even if it was short is was important in Lily and James' relationship. and we all want to see where that goes...including me. :D i think you should all review and mabey we will make it to 50! that would be cool...100 is my goal on this story...and reviewing helps me any ideas for the story...and all you Remus lovers a charicter is going to come into play (his love) if you want your name as his lover send it to me, i'll pick the one that fits the story best. wow this is long, review for virtual chocolate. yum


	12. The Talk

Nobility

Chapter eleven: The Talk

Lily slowly opened her eyes; all the colors were blurred fuzzily together, but she blinked and they gradually came back into focus.

Lily saw golden hazel eyes staring down at her in concern, drawing a blush out of the read head and she tore her gaze away quickly.

"What happened?" Lily asked groggily

From the right of her, Arabella answered. "We were walking back towards camp; you looked towards the mountains, muttered two words, and fainted."

"We've all been so worried…especially…" Remus trailed off, chancing a glance at James.

Lily stood up slowly, staring towards the valley that had glowed blood red earlier.

"Red glow," she whispered once more

Then, it hit Remus. In one breath, he began to explain to the others that red glow was the next clue to finding the next stone: the red ruby.

Lily broke out of her reverie and smiled at Remus, leaving him to continue explaining to the others.

The red head then turned to walk back into the forest as she gingerly walked among the foliage, only stopping when she came to a small stump on which she sat down to think. She didn't notice James until he cleared his throat.

Lily jumped up and whirled around. She relaxed at the sight of who it was, but she was still a little tense.

"Lily…" James stated sadly, golden eyes clouded and downcast. "Why did you run…?"

Lily paused, emerald eyes not meeting his before looking up at him bravely. "James… I like you too much get involved with you."

The black haired boy snapped his head up, a mixture of anger and frustration reflected in his eyes. "Lily, that doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense!" Lily replied, tears welling up in her eyes from her own frustration. "James, you're a prince and I'm a nobody. No one would accept that, no one would approve of the prince dating a commoner…" Lily turned her face away from him, the hot tears finally falling down her pale cheeks like liquid fire.

"Lily, when I first met you, you said to me that status doesn't matter to you," James stated as Lily continued to avoid is eye.

"James, so much has happened since then, and my biggest fear is rejection. I am already worried about being ruler over Hogwarts and if the whole kingdom will reject me. I couldn't stand the rejection of your family," the red-head whispered tears clouding her green eyes.

James stared at her for a moment before kneeling down and grasping her chin to turn her to face him again. He cradled her head in his hands and gently wiped away her tear with the pads of his thumbs. Lily ignored the tingles that ran up and down her spine from his touch, instead focusing on the soft golden eyes that stared down at her.

"Lily, you're somebody to me and I don't care that you're not a noble… I just want to be with you," James aid sweetly, staring intently into the red head's green orbs. He hesitantly lowered his lips to her, kissing her gently and tenderly. Another wave of tears filled Lily's eye and began to roll down her face, dripping from her chin to hit James' fingers. He pulled back quickly, looking down at her sad face in confusion.

"James, approval might not matter to you, but it matters to me..." Lily pulled away from him and began to run, her feet pounding hard on the ground, her long red hair flying behind her. Tears still falling like a never ending rain, her heart beat against her ribcage harshly, her gasps seeming ten times louder to her ears, as her internal grief seemed to scream out to the world.

&&&&&

The moon was high in the black sky and Riddle was once again pacing in his large dark room from before. He had a problem; he didn't know where to start his quest. Riddle let out something that could only be called a frustrated growl when something came to him; what if the light side was fighting so hard because the chosen one had already been found?

As this new realization hit him, he called to the silence once more.

"Call fairy queen Mabel to me!" he demanded fiercely

A flash later, a woman walked in through the large black doors.

She was very short, no taller that five one, but she was curvy and feminine, with wavy, shoulder length, light blonde hair and large bright blue eyes. Her soft pink lips were curved alluringly in contrast with her lightly tanned skin. This is what made this woman beautiful.

She had on a dress sewn together with twine, but it looked like it was made with several over sized yellow rose petals. But the most peculiar thing about the woman were the two large sparkly wings sprouting from her shoulder blades.

The woman looked annoyed. "What do you want?" she demanded harshly.

"I want you to show me the chosen one," Riddle replied coolly.

Mabel rolled her eyes and began to roll her hands in a spherical motion, a swirling ball of misty light appearing between them. The blonde mumbled a few incoherent words under her breath as the ball began to from a figure; a human figure.

There she was, tall and curvy, bright emerald green eyes, hair of dark red fire cascading down her back, contrasting sharply against her pale moonlight skin. All in all, she was beautiful.

One thought crossed Riddle's mind. 'I have to have to have her…'

"This is the chosen one, this young girl?" Riddle asked skeptically, though he failed to mention she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Yes, now may I leave?" Mabel said, her hands placed on her hips sassily.

"Yes. Now get out of my sight, but leave the chosen one here," Riddle replied icily.

In a burst of light, Mabel was five inches tall and fluttering out the door.

Riddle continued to focus his attention on the swirling sphere before him. Inside, the chosen one stood regally and glanced around in curiosity. The woman was slightly blurred around the edges but other than that she looked just as solid as any other human, but when Riddle reached out to touch her pale skin, she disappeared into a swirling light.

The dark man stared at the spot the chosen one had just been before closing his hand into a tight fist, clenching his jaw. He whirled around to stomp out of the room in search of Bellatrix; he had some needs that needed to be taken care of.

A/N: yay another chapter for you lovely reviewers...i love you all especially when you reivew. anywhoo i hope you enjoyed this chapter although it did make me sad writing it...i just think that Lily always cant be this pillar of perfecton and strength she has to have some fears.well review and tell me what you thought.


	13. The Warning

Nobility

Chapter twelve: The warning

Lily woke up groggily; the sun was over the mountains so Lily began to shake her comrades awake. The red head quickly brushed her hair with a silver brush she brought along and plaited it, tying the fiery locks back with a black silk ribbon.

In the blink of an eye, the camp was packed and everyone was ready to go. The others looked at Lily and smiled. It appeared that the girl's mind magic was growing increasingly more impressive.

The five young adults began their long trek to the Northern Mountains as Lily kept her eyes trained on the valley between the two largest mountains. It was strange but she could swear that she felt a curious pull towards the area.

The friends spent the majority of the morning laughing at Sirius' jokes and Remus' dry, sarcastic wit. Lily was evidently avoiding James, her fear of rejection preventing her from even glancing at amber-eyed boy.

A loud pop broke the reverie Lily was in and it stopped Sirius in mid-joke. The red head came to a halt and looked down at the woman standing before her. No more than five feet tall, the woman had bright blue eyes and short wavy blonde hair with a pair of fluttering wings jutting out from between her shoulder blades.

"You are the chosen one?" the Fairy asked.

"Um… yes. My name is Lily Evans, and you are?" Lily asked uncertainly

"I am the fairy, Queen Mabel, and I have come with a warning," the regal queen stated proudly.

"Well get on with it," Sirius retorted rudely, still sore about the queen cutting off his joke. The fairy fixed him with a harsh glare and the dark haired boy shrunk back with a whimper much like a wounded puppy.

"You know of Tom Riddle?" Mabel asked as the others nodded their heads in a mutual agreement.

"He plans to obtain the three stones." A collective gasp echoed across the group. Mabel grabbed Lily's hand and pressed the middle of the red head's palm lightly. Lily's eyes glowed green for a second before returning to normal once more.

"I see you have already obtained your first stone," The fairy observed. Lily nodded mutely.

"Riddle saved my life so I owed him a debt, but I have just repaid it. He asked me to show him the chosen one and I had no choice but to help… He now lusts after not only the stones…" Mabel lifted her eyes up to Lily. "...but you as well." Another collective gasp shook the group.

"Stay together as one and stay strong. Riddle is sneaky and he will do much to break you apart. I must leave you now, but I wish you the best of luck," And the fairy disappeared with another loud pop.

The group stared at each other in shock; not a sound was heard as the friends thought through the mysterious warning.

Lily turned her head towards the valley once more, and began walking towards it, the others following not far behind. The group's silence stretched long into the night, as the stars danced across the sky and as the group lay down their camp. The silence only lessened when the group finally lay down for bed and the blissful oblivion of sleep took over.

&&&&&

Sobbing could be heard during the dead of night in the Riddle Castle. Bellatrix lay in her bed, weeping helplessly. Her lover had left during the night, leaving her tired and alone, but as he left, she heard him mutter something about 'her.' The Chosen One.

The dark haired woman continued to cry into her pillow as she realized the truth. . .

. . . Her nightmare was coming true.

A/N: IMPORTANT!!! I am absolutely soooooooooooo sorry. and i just wanted all of you to know the the super long wait one this chapter is NOT! repeat: NOT my fault. I had this chapter ready for all of you on monday but my beta didn't send it to me untill two seconds ago. I was threatening her with bodily/emotional/ mental/ harm...so just know that i am reliable and its all Jessie's[my beta fault. on a better note, how did you like the chapter i know its short but the next one i belive is longer and i am sending it to my beta right after i finsh writing this note. REVIEW. i love them.


	14. The Pool

Nobility

Chapter thirteen: The Pool

Lily awoke with a start, pausing to figure out what had woken her up. She then recalled hearing a happy yelp from within the dark forest to her left. The red head quickly jumped up and went over to see what was going on. She walked in the direction she'd heard the sound, pushing through the heavy foliage until she found Arabella, grinning happily.

"Why are you so happy Arabella?" Lily asked, still making her way through the trees.

"Oh, Lily! Look!" Arabella replied, pointing to the ground.

Lily finally made her way out of the undergrowth and gasped at what she saw. In the clearing was a round pool, its surface looked like icy glass, so still and smooth that you could see your reflection as if you were looking in a mirror.

"Lily, should we go get the men?" Arabella asked, still staring dreamily at the silver pool

"I'll do it," Lily said with a mischievous grin.

Suddenly the girls heard a grunt followed by a yell from back towards camp. No more than a second later, James, Remus, and Sirius came bursting through the trees, but the funny thing was their feet weren't touching the ground. Instead, the three boys were hanging in mid-air from their backsides. Arabella chanced a glance at Lily, and as the boys fell to the ground, the girls began to laugh.

"What was that?!" James exclaimed, jumping up and dusting the dirt off his shirt.

"Look," Lily stated, simply pointing towards the shimmering pool

The boys' eyes widened as they stared at the still, silver water, but as the boys admired the pool, no one noticed the sly grin that slowly spread across Sirius' lips.

A shriek released itself from Lily's lips as the dark haired boy grabbed her bridal style and tossed her into the clear water. There was a brief silence until Lily burst broke the pool's surface, laughter bubbling from her lips to echo across the clearing.

"That was for the rude awakening," Sirius stated, grinning broadly.

Not long after, James and Remus had grasped Arabella by her hands and feet before swinging the girl through the air to land in the clear water beside Lily. Sirius was bent over in laughter by the edge of the pool, so Remus promptly pushed the boy in. Remus was next after a struggle with James, and the amber-eyed boy jumped in soon after. The groups' laughter seemed to spread out through the forest and fill it with a spirit that hadn't been felt in a long while.

A screech from the forest ceased the laughter quickly as a young woman came tumbling out of the woods, her large brown eyes widening in horror at the five in the pool.

"Get out!" she cried, her arms waving wildly.

Her curly, light brown hair was sticking up violently and her ragged tweed dress was torn. The confused five got out of the water quickly, shivering slightly. Lily blinked and they were warm and dry once more, but the crazy woman seemed not to notice as her wild pacing only seemed to increase.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Remus asked politely, his sandy brows knitted together in confusion.

"You mean you don't know?" the curly haired woman stopped in mid-rant and stared at the five with surprised brown orbs.

"No, we just found the pool. Then, one thing led to another and before we knew it, we were all playing in it," Sirius said with a hint of amusement in his voice that was clearly directed at the slightly, insane-looking woman.

The woman sank slowly onto a nearby rock as she dropped her head into her hands and began to speak, her voice slightly muffled by her palms. "My name is Melanie and I am the guardian of the pool of light. This is no ordinary swimming hole. It's extremely magical and whoever fully immerses them self in the water will obtain a power. This power is very wonderful and most people don't know about this pool. The people who do would not use the powers for good, so I guard the pool," Melanie finished, looking up at the bewildered young adults.

Lily stepped forward boldly. "We will not tell of how we obtained the powers we have, or of the pool, if you tell us what the powers are and how to use them."

Melanie took a deep breath and began. "All you need to do is find one word that describes you. Then, you focus on nothing else except that word and say, 'I am…then your word,' and you will turn into it."

"Into what?" Arabella asked, slightly confused.

"IT! Whatever you are!" The crazed woman said, breathing heavily "Now if you will excuse me…" And with that, the woman disappeared into the trees.

The group trotted back to camp silently.

"So… who wants to go first?" Lily asked as they gathered unconsciously in a circle around camp.

"I will," Remus said finally. With that he closed his eyes, looking peaceful and serene.

"I am. . . hidden," he said softly. Suddenly, Remus' body began to shrink. Short grey hairs were sprouting from his skin, a long snout and four short legs grew grossly out of his body, and large snarling teeth and a bushy tail later, he was a large grey wolf.

Then, in another second he was a man, then a wolf, and back again.

"How do you keep changing back?

"Does it hurt?"

"Wow."

Remus laughed at the questions being thrown at him and replied, "To change back and forth just focus on your other being. You should be able to feel it in you. Yes, it hurts the first transformation, but after that no pain. And yes… Wow."

"I'll go next," Sirius said with a handsome grin.

"I am . . . loyal." Then, just as Remus had, the dark haired boy began to grow shorter. Four legs, a shorter snout, and a wet nose later, he was a large, shaggy, black dog. Then, he was man once more followed shortly by a panting dog happily chasing his tail.

The group laughed at his childish antics as Arabella scratched behind his ears, and Sirius licked her face contently. He turned back into Sirius as James stepped forward to become his animal.

"I am . . . noble," James said, glancing quickly at Lily. Four long legs, and a pair of antlers later, in James' place stood a large white stag. The majestic animal stood regally, its head held high, its snowy fur gleaming in the early morning sun. Lily gasped at its beauty, reaching out her hand to gently stroke the silky fur before James turned human once more.

Arabella stepped forward before Lily had a chance to speak.

"I am . . . sly," the dark haired beauty said with a grin. Arabella began to shrink even smaller than the boys, and a minute later, she was a small cat. The girl was now black with one white paw and a big brown spot covering one eye. Arabella quickly changed back, glancing at Sirius who laughed at the irony of her being a cat and him a dog.

All eyes turned to Lily who stepped forward tenderly.

"I am . . . the chosen one," Lily stated finally. The red head gasped slightly at the agony that filled her body. It felt like her blood had turned to fire as it scorched her veins. Her skin was tearing and meshing back together and each pore was on burning. Before she even had time to scream, it was over and in her place stood a silky black panther.

The others turned into their animal forms too and the only thing that stayed the same about them were their eyes.

The grey wolf had sparkling blue eyes, the cheerful dog had playful grey eyes, the majestic stag had deep hazel eyes, the black and brown cat had sly brown eyes, and the beautiful panther had bright emerald green eyes.

In a flash, they were all human once more.

"Wow…" they all chorused.


	15. The Run

Nobility

Chapter fourteen: The run

'What wrenched woman stole my beloved Tom?!' Bellatrix thought furiously. The crazed woman shook the bottle in her hand angrily, the whiskey inside sloshing around threateningly.

Bellatrix raised the bottle to her lips and knocked her head back drunkenly, taking a large, unlady-like gulp. The bottle was soon emptied and it lay on the stone floor with the other two before it.

The intoxicated woman lay sprawled out on a nearby chair. Her breathing was haggard, she reeked of alcohol, her black hair was sticking up wildly, and her eyes were unfocused and clouded.

This is how Riddle found her. His anger was overpowering, it filled up the room like a suffocating fire, it seemed to suck life, and Bellatrix choked slightly on it.

The druken woman yelped as he pulled her out of the chair by her long hair.

"Don't you know it's rude to drink like a pirate, especially for a lady like you," he snarled into her ear. She cried out when her threw her and she slammed into the hard, cold, stone wall. Bellatrix was crying silently when Riddle slowly began to walk toward her and she shrunk away from his powerful form.

"Voldemort," she cried weakly.

Riddle kneeled down and slapped her hard across the face.

"You can no longer call me that," he hissed. The broken woman reached out desperately to grab his black shirt, but he yanked her hand away with disgust.

A red, spidery hand print spread its way across the woman's face as her tears continued to flow, the contrast between the dark handpring and her pale skin alarming. Bellatrix soon succumbed to the darkness, and she finally lay limp on the floor of the messy room.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Well now we can get to the valley faster," Lily said cheerfully.

The morning was early and bright as Lily looked towards the mountains. They weren't that far off, maybe two or three days walking, but if they ran as animals they could easily be there by nightfall.

The redhead looked around at her companions to find that they were all staring at each other dumbly. She rolled her eyes and suddenly camp was shrunk except for a large piece of cloth and long leather belt. The others watched in silence as Lily put the shrunken camp in the cloth and tied it up, lacing the leather through a hole in the cloth.

They jumped slightly as Lily's voice rang out loudly through the silence. "We are all going to run as animals to the valley. It will be much faster than on foot, so we should arrive at night fall. Change James"

James quickly changed into his stag form and Lily tied the leather around his back along with the cloth with camp in it. Lily discreetly rubbed the thick silky fur as she did so.

Soon she changed into her animal form with her companions doing so as well. The emerald-eyed panther soon took the lead and began to run towards the mountains, her friends following not far behind.

The animals ran, hoofs and paws pounding against the soft earth. Time seemed to stop and all that could be heard was the scattered beating of animal feet and ragged breath. The mountains seemed to loom closer as the sun traveled over the sky and the five friends followed it across the forest.

Soon it was nearing dark and the trees seemed to grow scarce with every step.

Before they knew it, darkness was upon them and there were no trees at all. Lily looked up to her left and right; two massive black rocks nearly melted into the dark sky above. They were there.

She turned back into her human self, along with her friends, and looked around curiously. The valley was large and bare, and the mountains looked like monsters, large and frightening. The red headed woman looked at the sky; it was covered with large purple-grey clouds that seemed to conceal the stars that usually sparkled in the night sky. Before long the smell of rain was so overpowering that Lily almost choked.

Suddenly, the heavens opened up and it began to pour, rain beating against their skin like needles. They were sticky with sweat and water, and their hair was sticking uncomfortably to their scalps. Lily tried to see through the rain and darkness, but it was blinding her. She looked at James whose glasses had slid down his nose, but he didn't bother to push them back up.

Lily turned her gaze to the others, but she noticed Sirius squinting into the darkness. Before she could question this in her mind, he turned to them and gave a guesture to follow. James picked up the bag with camp in it and followed Sirius, the others following not far behind.

Soon Lily could see it too. A large cave in the side of the mountain was looming ahead, the mouth looked foreboding but it was shelter and Lily was thankful for that. They all began to run towards the cave as a clap of thunder boomed over head, causing the group to jump.

They finally reached the cavern and Lily snapped her wet fingers. Just like that, they were all dry and a fire was roaring cheerfully in the middle of the cave, giving the green-eyed girl a chance to look around. The dull grey of the rock was depressing and the shadows created by the orange fire gave the cave a scary look, but other than that it was fairly normal, though it was dirty and smelled a bit musty. With that done, Lily blinked her eyes and all the blankets were set out with a bit of bread and cheese sitting on a blanket next to the fire.

The other four looked at her with a mix of appreciation and awe as they sat down to eat.

The redhead started to make her way over to the group, but the dewy ground of the cave caused her to slip. She started to fall backwards and she threw out her hand behind her to catch herself, but her palm scraped against the wall of the cave causing her blood to make marks on the wall. Lily fell back onto the ground unharmed with a grunt.

But then, the gasps of her friends caused her to turn around. A large hole big enough for a grown man to walk through was gaping where solid rock had been seconds before, but what was beyond the hole is what gave Lily and her friends a shock.

A/N: yay, another chapter...I hope you will forgive me when I say there will be no updates untill after the Thanksgiving Holiday, im so sorry im going out of town on Friday and wont have a chance to update...forgive me and review because your feed back amazes me...:D


	16. The Ruby

Nobility

Chapter fifteen: The Ruby

Lily slowly stood up and wiped the crimson blood off her palms and onto her slacks as she eyed the newly formed hole warily. When she had finished, she waited not a moment longer before cautiously stepping through the opening in the cave wall.

The rain drummed steadily on the roof of the cave like anxious fingers on a knee. For a while, the pounding of water on stone was all they could hear until they stepped into cavern. There all sound was lost, all except for the soft and nervous breathing of the group.

A feeling of foreboding suddenly crashed over Lily like a tidal wave, making it a little difficult for her to pull air into her lungs. In the middle of the cavern was a large stone statue. Coming up to the height of Lily's chest was a large serpent twisting its way out of the stone floor. Though chipped in places from age and by time, it was very realistic. All of it was made of stone, cold and grey, apart from the single, glowing, red ruby settled in the right eye socket.

Lily finally started to walk forward hesitantly, her footsteps echoing loudly inside the circular, stone room before coming to a halt before the statue. There was a moment's pause until the redhead slowly reached out her bleeding palm, before swiftly removing the ruby out from its socket. Everyone seemed to tense in anticipation.

Lily didn't rise into the air and neither was she enveloped by a swirling, golden light. Everyone relaxed in relief and released the anxious breath they hadn't known they were holding.

But then, Lily began to scream. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire! Her blood was heating to the point that it was scorching her insides, each pore was aflame, every single inch of her body felt as if it were being ripped apart before being pulled back together as excruciatingly as if someone had taken a white-hot needle to her skin. The long, dreadful scream bounced off the stone walls, echoing in and out of each of her friends head, the agony that seemed to pour from the very depths of her soul, striking them almost as if it were their own.

Sirius was struggling to hold James back who was desperately trying to go to her as if he would be able to cease her torturous cry, Arabella was sobbing helplessly into her hands, and Remus watched in abject horror, unable to tear his grey eyes away from the terrible scene.

As suddenly as the cry had started, it stopped, but the echo seemed to continue on for days, Lily's pain shaking the foundations of their very souls.

James finally broke free from Sirius' grip and ran to the collapsed red-head. He kneeled next to her and gently stroked her cheek, softly pleadling for her to wake.

After one agonizing moment had passed by, Lily's eyes fluttered open and, to the surprise of her companions, they were not the scarlet they had expected, but instead was their usual, familiar green, though her once auburn hair now glowed a brilliant, bright ruby red. The others could do no more that stare at her in silent awe. After a moments pause her hair returned to its normal auburn color.

Slowly, the red-head stood and walked back from whence they had come and into the main cave. Her friends soon followed after and behind them, the entrance to the Ruby cave disappeared just as mysteriously as it had came.

When Lily reached her respective spot, she laid down and promptly fell asleep with not a single word escaping her lips. Likewise, the others shortly followed suit.

Soon, they all fell into a restless sleep, Lily's torturous scream filtering in and out of their dreams.

&&&&&

In the dead of night, Riddle mounted his black steed. Bellatrix had awakened from her blackout and was now trying to win his love back, but the dark-haired man would have none of that. He had another woman in mind...

With a maniacal grin, Riddle was off into the enchanted forest to find the living emerald and perhaps, the thought made him gallop faster and his frightening grin to widen, the exotic beauty that was the chosen one as well...

A/N: sorry I havent updated in a while but ive been on vacation and my AMAZING beta just finished so im posting as soon as possible. I am thinking about finishing writing the story tonight if i have time :D then the updates will be much faster and it will end, im alittle sad but i cant wait for it to be over and have a great ending, hope you enjoyed the update and chapter 16 should be up soon :D review to make an author happy...


	17. The Love

Nobility

Chapter sixteen: The Love

The sun shone brightly over the mountains when Lily woke from her slumber, her head was pounding slightly. The red-head felt different, she felt as if she had a third being inside her self. The first her normal self, the second her animal form, the third an evil beast waiting for the right moment to rise and strike; Lily shook the feeling from her bones as she stood up.

The cave was bright with light yellow early morning light. No one was in the cave so Lily made her way out slowly as if she was afraid of what she would find.

But nothing was out of the ordinary, when Lily walked out Remus and Arabella were leaning against the outside wall of the cave doubled over laughing. Lily looked at what they were amused at.

In the middle of the valley that slightly resembled a meadow, was a large black dog, and gleaming white stag. The playful dog darted in between the stags large legs while the stag stomped good-naturedly. Then the stag poked the dog lightheartedly with his antlers and the dog made a startled yelp. Then each animal morphed into its human form, and Sirius tackled James to the ground as they began to wrestle like a couple of young school boys.

Lily had never seen James so free, his hair had always been messy but it never looked so soft and carefree, his body had always looked good but never as lean and playful. His glasses were lying forgotten in the grass and his hazel eyes were glowing in mirth. He was radiating, Lily had never wanted to kiss anyone so badly in her life. She wanted to run to him and grab his neck fingering the soft hairs and pull him down to her lips staring into his golden eyes the whole time.

But she couldn't, her fear stopped her every time. She loved that messy haired man, and felt like she couldn't have him. So she laughed.

She laughed at Sirius and James, she laughed at her life, and she laughed at the irony. She laughed until tears were clouding her vision and she was doubled over holding her shaking stomach.

Her laugh rang across the valley, it was melodic and perfect. It sounded like heaven to James' ears. Her hair was cascading messily down her back, her shirt was slightly wrinkled, but her eyes shown with something James could place any where.

Love,

James had never wanted to kiss anyone like he wanted to kiss Lily right then. So being a man of action, he did.

The raven haired man got up from the ground and made his way over to the laughing woman.

He pulled her gently against him and looked deep into her emerald eyes which were looking up at him expectantly. James saw plead in the green orbs and he lowered his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer against his strong form, resting his fingertips on her lower back. Lily ran her small hands over his shoulders and around his neck, playing with the baby fine black hairs at the nape of his neck.

As they continued to kiss slowly and sweetly, their friends noticed something most peculiar; the grass seemed to be getting greener and the wild flowers began to bloom, everything that was once dead was now alive.

Lily and James pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads on each others.

"I am in love with you Lily Evans," stated James with a charming upturn of his lips.

"…I…think…I am in love with you to," Lily whispered against his mouth, "just don't leave me, I don't think I could stand it," Her eyes tearing up slightly.

"Never my princess," and with that he wrapped his love in a hug pulling her fully against his lean form. That specific hug made Lily feel safe but dangerous, hot but comfortably cool, she felt loved.

A/N: you will be happy to know that I have written and typed all the chaps so its done, all thats left is my beta has to edit...so I should start posting sooner. REVIEW :D


	18. The Attack

Nobility

Chapter seventeen: The Attack

Riddle cursed heatedly when he found that chosen one had already obtained the first stone, he quickly grabbed his horse and began to lead it through the forest, they couldn't be that far ahead...could they?

&&&&&

Bellatrix was screaming, her shrill voice ringing through out the castle walls. 'Tom left me in the middle of the night! He left me in the dead of the night to escape me! What have I don't wrong?!'

&&&&&

Lily and James spent the day together, walking around the valley their fingers laced together. Lily's insecurities slowly ebbed away by James reassuring her over and over of his love.

Lily and James were beautiful together and the other three saw it. James seemed more carefree his eyes sparkled with happiness and his laugh echoed louder that ever. Lily seemed to stand taller as if the weight of the land of Hogwarts didn't rest on her shoulders, her smile radiated across her face.

The group went to sleep that night content that everyone was a little less stressed than usual James and Lily's romance seemed to have lightened the heavy mood.

Lily and James fell asleep sweetly their fingers intertwined pleasantly.

Lily awoke suddenly a curious noise from outside the cave startled her and caused her to sit up straight and look around wildly.

A silky voice rang out from the darkness, "well, isn't it our beautiful chosen one," Tom Riddle stepped out from the darkness into the light of the orange embers of the dieing fire his lean form defensive like a large black cat.

The others had woken up also at the sound of his smooth voice; James had put a protective arm around Lily's waist. Sirius, Remus, and Arabella all were at Lily's side touching her to make her feel more comfortable.

"aw, isn't that cute the prince and the pauper are in love," Riddle said mockingly

James' grip tightened around Lily's waist.

"To bad miss chosen one wont be with her lover much longer," Riddle sneered

"You can come with me my princess and we'll use your powers for my gain and you _will _be mine," Riddle said with a cruel curl of his lips, as he stalked toward the huddled together group.

Lily's body was shaking violently, her eyes growing fearfully wider.

Riddle continued to prowl closer is black eyes darkening in lust.

Lily felt the evil being rising up in her; she could feel it coming like an evil beast. The red-head closed her eyes and wished to be any where but here, preferably their next destination, she tired to suppress the rising evil, she didn't want to kill Riddle just get away from him.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded Lily and everyone touching her and in another second of bright light and all five young adults were gone along with every scrap of their belongings.

A/N: so im really tierd of my beta, and I just want to get these last chapters posted, there for you will be happy to know that im posting the whole story TONIGHT...there might be some mistakes but im sorry and i just want to get this done...im excited as long as yall contenue to review every chapter...now go feed the purple button that says "go"


	19. The Sea

Nobility

Chapter eighteen: The Sea

The feeling of being squeezed into a small tube enveloped the five friends, their breath was constricted, and their eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of their sculls. As soon as it started, it was over and all five dropped to the ground heaving in fresh gulps of air.

It was Remus who first gasped, as the others opened their eyes they realized that they were indeed on a beach. The sand was golden tan; the water was deep blue and the aqua swells slowly raised and then crashed along the shore sending white froth bubbling onto the sand.

Lily grinned wide and jumped up shouting, "I did it!"

"Did what?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"I wished and hoped that we could all just disappear and come back at the Eastern sea…and we are here," Lily exclaimed, "I just got us here on my magic alone!"

"That's amazing Lily," James stated wrapping her in a loving hug.

The group all made collective sounds of awe and appreciation as they watched Lily blink and re-set up camp and start the fire, her magic was obviously becoming extremely powerful.

"So what's the next clue?" Remus asked curiously, as he ignored the groan that came from Sirius' mouth.

Lily answered him shortly, "The living of the sea," she turned back to James uninterested with Remus' question.

Always the thoughtful one, Remus pondered the unhelpful clue. Soon Remus forgot the task at hand as Sirius was making fun of one of the governors in the castle, soon the group was rolling in the sand laughing with tears rolling down their faces, and their laugh could be heard all down the beach.

It wasn't long before they saw a light coming from down they beach, it looked like a lit lantern, they watched it until it came closer and they saw the figure carrying it.

It was a young woman about the age of eighteen; she had long silver blonde hair that flowed down her back to the back of her thighs, her skin was slightly tan but still had a milky sheen in the moonlight, her nose was small and quaint, while her cheek bones were high, her face was highly aristocratic, she had large almond shaped eyes they were a deep sea blue that seemed to reflect every color in the sea beyond. She was stunning, and Remus was the first to notice.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was loud and confident not at all like her small, petite, stature.

"we are merely on a quest and must camp here for a couple days," James said from his spot on the ground next to Lily, his arm as always draped around her tiny waist, "is there a problem?" he asked.

"No I just heard laughter from my cottage just over the hills…" the woman answered, "…what kind of quest?" the blue eyes beauty asked suspiciously.

"We mustn't tell, but are you a local," Lily asked slowly raising herself and walking over to the woman.

"Yes, I am" came her answer

"Then you can help us, do you know of 'the living of the sea'?" Lily asked as she stood looking down at the shorter woman.

The beautiful woman looked away towards the sea, her eyes seemed to swirl with affection for the swelling waves, and her full lips turned upward slightly in a soft smile. "Yes I do; most people think of mermaids when they think of the living of the sea but this is not true. The living of the sea is a heritage dating back to the beginning of time, there is only one and it is past down through every generation. They are a sort of nymph but not really, extremely beautiful but strange for they can breathe under water. These living of the sea have to live near the ocean or they can not survive, they live on land and act like humans but in reality can breath and live under the water." The blonde woman turned back to the stunned group her eyes swirling slightly, "my name is Robin Mari Siren and I am the current 'Living of the sea' how may I be of service?"

The group looked stunned at the woman named Robin, Remus stood up first bowing slightly and taking her hand kissing it lightly.

"Come to my cottage and I will give you the information you need," Robin said turning and walking the way she came. The group watched as Lily blinked once and re-packed their things and then they all began to follow Robin.

The padded across the soft sand creating foot implants, until they came to mountains of rocks setting into the dunes, on top was a small shack like cottage. They climbed up the rocks and followed Robin into her home.

"What kind of quest are you on," the beauty asked again.

All eyes turned to Lily as she answered, "the quest for the three stones," Robin's eyes swiveled immediately to Lily who shrunk back slightly as the deep blue eyes scanned over her body.

"Should have known, green eyes, auburn hair, milky skin, its all there" Robin mumbled to her self as she made her way over to Lily and took her hand gently pressing the palm. Lily's eyes began to glow a bright green and her hair began to shine deep red ruby.

"To find the water crystal all you need to do it to prove yourself to me anything except prove yourself to me, the Living of the sea have carried the crystal unable to use it every since Flamel gave it to my great-grandmother."

"What must I do," said Lily stepping forward slightly radiating confidence.

Robin looked down in sadness, "you must kill one of your friends and then bring them back to life" Robin's eyes darkened in pity for the red-headed woman.

Lily seemed to shrink, she looked as if she wanted to disappear, her breath was labored and her eyes were wide.

"I volunteer," a deep voice said from the back and James stepped out of the shadows, "NO!" Lily yelled running to his arms as he wrapped her in his embrace tightly.

"You can do it Lily, you can bring me back," he whispered into her hair as he stroked her back soothingly.

He nodded at her when she looked into his eyes, "ok" she said tearfully.

She looked away from him and said the dreaded words staring into James hazel eyes the whole time, "Blooda incantatem," James' eyes lost all light as he fell backwards onto the floor. Tears were streaming down Lily's face and her hair was glowing bright red. Her hair quit glowing and Lily said the next incantation, "Liva enervate" James chest started to rise slowly and his eyes fluttered open, after Lily's eyes had quit glowing bright green she ran to him, and began to stroke his messy hair whispering her apologies in his ear.

"well done, you have proven yourself to me and you may receive the final stone now," Robin said, "but before I want you to know that when you touch the stone you and whoever is touching you will be transported to the Potter Castle to take up you position as ruler," Lily nodded once and all her friends held on to her.

Robin began to whisper and twirl her hands in a spherical motion and soon a crystal was resting in her palm. She handed it to Lily, Lily's skin began to tingle and glow bright like a full moon, illuminating the whole room before the group was gone and Robin was left shaking her head with a small smile.

&&&&&&

Riddle was shocked how could she just disappear like that? She's more powerful that he thought; this just got a lot more difficult.

A/N: Ok, so did you like and let me clear up some stuff...Robin is Remus' "love" it never openly says it but there is some clues, he knows she has to live near the sea and he as a duty at the castle so he cant pursue anything. Secondly, Robin Mari Siren...Robin is the name of probably my MOST faithful and great reviewer...Mari means ocean or sea in latin and Siren basicly means Mermaid in Latin..thats where the name comes from..hope you enjoyed it and review please.


	20. The Dinner

Nobility

Chapter nineteen: The Dinner

Riddle cursed as he made his way to the castle of night, kicking his ebony horse to go faster. He would gather his troops then continue off to the Potter castle. The chosen one would eventually have to return there to take her rule, but he would have to stop her. He couldn't have some woman ruling The Land of Hogwarts, oh no that would never happen as long as Tom Riddle was alive. He would fight for it, no one could possibly kill an army of eight thousand.

&&&&&

Scenes flashed before the group's eyes like an old movie, flickering in and out of the darkness; scenes of death and destruction, and war that caused the hair on their necks to stand up, also scenes of happiness, love, and new birth. The air was constricted in the black tunnel that the group seemed to be flying through.

Air was soon becoming very scarce and right when Lily was about to start panicking the bottom of the tunnel seemed to open up beneath them and they dropped to the cold hardwood floor.

The five friends stood up slowly and carefully dusted themselves off, and slowly took a look around. There were many sets of eyes staring curiously at the group who had seemed to drop out of midair.

"Father," James bowed his head towards the head of the long table. The others also bowed and curtsied at the great King, for they were indeed in the Potter castle, more specifically the council room.

"Have you obtained all the stones?" King Brian asked Lily who was standing proudly at the head of the group, obtaining the three stones and completing all the obstacles correctly seemed to have given Lily a new confidence.

The red-head nodded once and held out her hand to the closest council man, who just happened to be Albus Dumbledore, he pressed her palm lightly. Lily's eyes began to glow a bright green, her hair began to blaze a bright blood red, and her skin began to shine like the moon in the night. Dumbledore released her palm with awe.

The councilmen and advisors looked impressed while the king looked slightly relived.

King Potter clapped his hands together once and stated, "Call the maid-servants and get these young adults cleaned up…they look a mess," he finished with a James-like grin.

And they did, their skin was coated with dirt and brine from the sea, and their hair was greasy and streaked with grime.

Soon five servants' three men and two women came and began to lead the group to their separate rooms.

Lily was lead to the left and up a set of stairs, her maid lead her to a heavy dark wood double door and opened it to revel a beautiful room. It was painted expensively an ivory color; her bed was large and covered with pillows which were ivory and light blue along with a feather down light blue silk comforter.

There was a room sized light blue with ivory flower patterned rug that kept the chill off of the floor. A large fireplace and two ivory sitting chairs sat across from the bed. One door on the left side of the fireplace lead to a massive washroom, with another door on the other side of the fireplace lead into a large closet filled with expensive dresses. The entire sight brought a gasp from Lily.

The maid silently ushered Lily into the washroom, gesturing her to strip and get in the tub, which had already been filled with hot water. Lily did as she was told and stepped into the relaxing water.

The maid gave Lily a bar of vanilla scented soap and the red-head quickly rubbed it between her hands and began to scrub down her body. The maid soon lathered her hands up also and began to scrub Lily's scalp and rinsing her long hair free of dirt and small twigs.

After Lily had been thoroughly cleaned the maid left to lay out her dress for dinner, Lily quickly left the tub and wrapped her self in a towel and walked to the main room.

"Do you need your hair done Miss Lily?" the maid spoke for the first time.

"No thank you, I believe I have it" Lily smiled

"Your escort will be here shortly," the maid snapped as she left the room in a huff

Lily put on the dress that had been laid out for her and looked at her self in the mirror. The dress was ivory and long, its sleeves where short and slightly puffed up over her shoulders. The neck was cut square and showed a little bit of cleavage, the bodice was fitted and embroidered with and intricate gold flower design. The dress flowed gently over her hips and down to the floor.

Lily blinked once and her hair was dry and flowing in soft ringlets down the length of her back.

Lily padded softly over to the large bay widow, where the sun was setting casting a rainbow of colors to swirl across the blue sky. Staring over the town, Lily could make out the tiny speck that was her old cottage.

The light from the setting sun beamed through the window around Lily causing her form to darken and blur around the edges like an angel in a distant dream.

A knock on the door startled Lily out of her reverie. She walked to the door and pulled it open to reveal tall, dark, and handsome Sirius Black.

"Why isn't James my escort?" Lily asked bluntly as she took Sirius' arm and walked out.

"We will meet him at the entrance to the dining room, he's escorting Arabella and I cant let my best friend get my girl…although I think he's pretty happy with his," Sirius said with a obvious side glance at Lily, whose cheeks had turned a light pink.

The two friends walked through the castle laughing at Sirius' ridiculousness their booming laughter echoing through the halls.

Finally they came to a large curving staircase and began to gracefully walk down it. As they turned the curve, Lily could see a large entryway with many noble people walking around beyond it. Then Lily saw James, he was standing next to Arabella and staring at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt with a black jacket over it. His hair was as always, charmingly messy and his handsome face broke out in a swoon worthy grin as they caught each others eyes.

James had never seen someone so beautiful and radiate in all his life, her cheeks were tinted from laughter, her eyes shown brightly and her dress fit her angelically. He grinned as he caught her eye causing her to smile brightly also.

Finally James took Lily's arm as Sirius took Arabella's and they met up with Remus and took their seats around the large dinner table.

Dinner went extremely well, there were introductions, laughter, and plenty of delicious food.

Everyone was having a great time until…

…One of the castles highest guards came running in, gasping for his missing breath.

"Tom Riddle and his army at the front gate," he managed to rasp out.

Surprisingly it wasn't King Potter who stood and spoke up first, it was Lily, " Lead me to him."

The guard looked at the king questionably, "you heard the woman and send the army behind her," The King said standing up along with all the solders in the room, including all James' older brothers, James, Sirius, and Remus.

The guard led Lily out of the room and through the castle, finally bringing her out the main doors and across the yard, where a sea of black was standing waiting, with Tom Riddle at the head.

Lily held her head higher, she was finally ready to face her fate.

A/N: did you enjoy?? I like this chapter and I left you on a cliff but you wont have to wait long b/c im coming with the next chapter in about five minutes. :D reiview please. :D i'll love you for it.


	21. The Last War

Nobility

Chapter twenty: The War

Riddle grinned manically as Lily stalked across the large field-like lawn towards him.

Lily's confidence never faltered as she neared the dark army, never once did her eyes leave Riddles black stare.

As she stood directly in front of Riddle her eyes still never left his and her lack of fear unnerved him slightly.

"What is your name, chosen one?" he asked smoothly

"Lily Evans," she replied lifting her chin proudly

Riddles eyes flashed a dangerous red before returning to pits of black, "was your father the violinist?" Riddle asked maliciously as Lily nodded, "why," she asked accusingly.

"It's actually a very amusing story…" Riddle started

"I'm sure," Lily cut off cheekily

Riddle sent her a hard glare before continuing, "When I was a young man, and just coming to power I was taking a stroll in the dark woods when I came upon a young man. He was looking for herbs to make his sick first born daughter well. The man said his name was Jon Evans, and he confided in me about his beautiful wife and how she had just had his new baby whom was sick." Riddle paused and grinned as Lily's face began show her extreme curiosity.

"This man interested me and I was cruel back then so I began my plot. I concocted a potion to heal his daughter; he thanked me and told me he owed me before flying off to give it to his newborn. I began to keep tabs on Jon Evans and found out that his daughter was healed, and a few years later that his beautiful wife was pregnant again. So I called him to me and told him of his payment, and eye for and eye, a life for a life, so I told him to kill his wife after his second daughter was born. Being the honest man he was he did," Riddle smiled as he paused for another second, Lily's hands were shaking and her eyes were murderous, but Tom enjoyed her pain so he pressed on.

"I thought that he might be so depressed that he would follow me, but alas he didn't and tried his hardest to keep you girls safe. The guilt and grief ate away at him, especially the fact that you looked exactly like your mother. It was soon too much for him and he died." Riddle threw back his head and laughed the red glint in his eyes ever more pronounced. He took no notice of the seething Lily.

Lily's body was shaking violently; her hair was blazing to a fresh blood red. Lily was fuming; this evil man in front of her had indirectly killed both her parents. The evil in side of Lily seemed to want to strike, it begged Lily to let go, and for once she did.

Fire began to lick at Lily's feet rising up and kissing her skin. Her hair and dress swirled around her body like she was in a wind storm but there wasn't any wind.

Riddle stopped his laughter to stare in shock at the mad woman.

"The light always covers the darkness," Lily spit the words harshly, it sounded nothing like her usual soft tones and with thouse words the great and evil Tom Riddle fell back dead and like a great wave every solder in the dark army fell dead too.

After every dark one had fallen dead Lily fell to the ground, her energy drained.

The light army stood in shock behind her, and James was the first one to run forward and her quickly picked the unconscious woman up and took her to her room.

A/N: so this was simple yet effective, i think Lilys evil side could really do some damage, and it did...so what did you think...?? tell me.


	22. The End

Nobility

Chapter twenty-one: The End

The light poured in from the large bay window illuminating Lily on the bed. It was the morning after and every body on the lawn had been disposed of, and everyone in the town knew that the chosen one had proved themselves.

Lily's large green eyes fluttered open as she sat up to stretch. Her body ached as if she had run for many miles. She gingerly set her feet on the rug covered floor as if to brace her muscles.

The woman stood up slowly and steadied herself finally looking around her room. All was quiet except a light snoring coming from near the fireplace. Lily slowly walked over to the noise and smiled at what she saw.

James was asleep in one of the chairs sitting in front of the dieing embers of the fire. His glasses were askew and his mouth slightly open.

Lily shook him lightly and his eyes began to blink away sleep, and he stroked his loves cheek.

Tears clouded Lily's vision as she remembered what she did yesterday; she had killed thousands of people. A lone tear slipped down her porcelain face and James seemed to know just what it was about.

"Hey, don't cry, you saved thousands of innocent light solders from having to fight and die, you only killed the bad guys. Besides, our army couldn't have taken on eight thousand men." James said soothingly, stroking Lily's auburn locks.

"Now get ready and I will come back and get you shortly, I believe there is a surprise for you downstairs." James stated standing up and leaving the room.

Lily manually plaited her hair and tied it with a white silk ribbon. She glanced in her closet and pulled out a simple dark blue dress. It had long sleeves and a scoop neckline; it was fitted through the waist and flared over her hips.

As usual she looked stunning, a knock soon came and Lily opened the door to reveal James in a pair of black breeches and a white shirt.

"You look beautiful," James said kissing her blushed cheek.

James lead Lily through the halls of the massive castle until her came to a door. He sent a quick smile at Lily before opening the oak door.

Inside the room were many people including all the councilmen, James' older brothers, the King and Queen, Sirius, Remus, and Arabella.

Lily sat with James at one of the two seats left also the one next to Arabella. King Potter stood up regally at the head of the table and said, "I believe James has something to say, so this will be the first order of business."

Lily felt James stand up next to her, "I propose marriage…to Miss Lily Evans" he said a joyful smile lighting up his face at the look of happiness on Lily's face. But the joy was short lived when the councilmen began shouting,

"He can't marry her!"

"She's a commoner!"

"Princes' can only marry Princesses!"

Tears were streaming down Lily's face and she began to leave when King Potter shouted, "Silence!" The whole hall was thrown into the echo of the shout.

King Potter continued, "The second order of business will settle the first, The Queen and I decided that for saving thousands of lives and killing the most feared ruler in all the land…" Lily felt something heavy settle on her head and everyone at the table gasped, "…Lily Evans be named a Princess, therefore James you may certainly marry Lily Evans, you have my blessing." The king finished with a bright smile.

Lily stood up and bowed in thanks, James grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers lightly, the councilmen grumbled, James' family beamed, Remus and Arabella jumped up in happiness, and Sirius whooped for joy. All was well.

Then end…

A/N: Epilogue coming soon.


	23. Epilouge

Nobility

Epilogue

Little feet pounded against the cool stone floor as a small five year old boy ran through the massive castle he calls home.

His messy black hair ws flying wildly behind him and his green eyes were wide with excitement as he ran full speed through the halls.

He had just been told that his parents were home from a long trip, so he had taken off in search of them. He skirted around a corner and saw them, his mother with her bright eyes and smile and his father with wild hair and deep laugh.

His parents spotted him quickly and smiled, Lily bent down to take her child into her arms.

"mommy!" the young boy yelled as he leaped into her arms.

"Harry," she whispered lovingly into his ear as she stroked his hair.

Little Harry held his arms out to his father and James immediately took him, and threw him into the air catching him on the way down and Harry burst into excited giggles.

A bark-like laugh sounded from the door way and a tall dark-haired man came in his pretty brown-eyed wife beside him.

"Aunty Bella! Uncle Sirius!" James shouted waving happily at the couple who beamed and waved back.

A sandy haired man came in next his blue eyes sparkling in happiness.

"Uncle Remus!" Harry yelled waving his hand franticly, Remus laughed and waved back.

Suddenly a blur of black hair came running around the corner and jumped into Sirius' arms.

"Daddy! Mommy!" the little girl yelled, pin-straight black hair and playful grey eyes she was a spitting image of her father but with her mothers kind nature but again her fathers humor.

"Maria!" Sirius shouted taking her from her mother and resting her in the crook of his arm and kissing his four year old daughter on the top of her head.

The group had grown up happily.

Life was good.

A/N: tha..tha..thats all folks :D


End file.
